The Secret of the Girl Next Door
by lynn138
Summary: A new family moves into the house next to Fenton Works around the same time a new threat arises in AmityPark. But is the villian really a villian or the victim and can Danny save both the town and a new friend? My second fanfic, please R&R! Title maychang
1. The New Neighbors

So yeah, this is my second fan fiction…yup yup. Hopefully I'll be able to update my first one and this one more often because break is coming up.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for the Raiyn Family and the idea of this story.

Daniel aka Danny Fenton sat on his bed in his room, trying to catch up on some of his English homework. A three page essay on why symbols should not be on drum sets was a lot harder than he thought it would be. So far, all he could come up with was they were loud and had a risk of deafening the user and anyone nearby. Sighing, he glanced at all the papers of information on his bed. He really needed a break after the two hours of work he had already put in.

Lucky for him, his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id that told him one of his best friends, Sam Manson, was on the line. Glad for the distraction, he answered.

"Hey Sam. What's up?"

"Where are you?" she demanded to know. "You were supposed to meet me and Tucker at the Nasty Burger at noon for lunch and then go see a movie at one thirty."

Danny's eyes wandered over to his alarm clock. 12:20.

"I'm so sorry Sam! I was working on the essay for Lancer. I'll head over right now!"

"Hurry."

Danny hung up the cell phone and then jumped off his bed, sending papers flying all around. He ran out the door and into his bathroom to make sure he had brushed his hair. Raven hair and baby blue eyes assured him that indeed, they were ready to go.

"I can't make it on time if I run," Danny muttered to himself. "I'll have to fl-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Danny heard his mother calling him from down the stairs.

"Danny! Can you come down here please?"

Danny glared at himself in the mirror and then hurried down the stairs to where his mother, Maddie Fenton, was waiting in her blue hazmat suit with a plate of cookies.

"What's the occasion Mom?"

"You know the house next door Danny?" she asked him sweetly, her short cut brown hair bobbing with her head.

"The one that's been empty for years? Yeah. Why?"

"A nice family just finished moving in this morning, and I want you to take them these cookies and welcome them to the neighborhood."

"And ask them if they like ghosts!" Danny heard his ghost-obsessed father, Jack Fenton, yell from the kitchen.

Danny's eyes pleaded with his mom, "Mom, I'm supposed to meet Sam and Tucker somewhere. I'm already late!"

"You can drop this off on the way." Maddie replied without skipping a beat. She began to push him out the door. "And give them an invitation for dinner tomorrow night, would you sweetie? Thanks!"

Danny stared behind him as the door to Fenton Works slammed in his face.

He was taking his cell phone out of his pocket to tell Sam he'd be a bit later when a crash from his neighbors house made him jump. He looked over the door and saw four figures be ordered outside.

"Go play outside. You have your cell phone?" Someone inside the house asked as one of the four nodded. "Then don't come back until I call you." The door shut, leaving the four to walk down the stairs to the street.

Those must be the new neighbors, Danny thought to himself.

Walking up, he asked, "Did you just move in here?"

They all turned their attention towards him, giving him a chance to analyze them.

The oldest one was a girl his age with long brown hair and green eyes. She wore a blue black t-shirt, flared jeans and a black bracelet with neon green gems. In her arms, she held a little girl who had dirty blonde hair and navy blue eyes and wore a pink shirt with overalls. Then there were twin boys who both had short brown hair and brown eyes. They both wore red shirts that read, "It's my brother's fault."

The oldest gave him a warm smile, "Yes, that's us."

He held out his hand that wasn't holding the cookies, "I live next door. Danny Fenton."

"Alicia Raiyn. Nice to meet you." Before she could shake his hand, one of the twins put his out and shook Danny's hand.

"I'm Michael and this is my little brother Nathaniel. You can call me Mike and him Nate."

Danny turned to Alicia, "How do you tell them apart?"

"Mike has one brown that's light brown, and the other is dark brown. Nate eyes are both light brown." Danny looked at their eyes and found that this was true.

"And this is Sariah," Alicia said, motioning to the toddler in her arms. "Show him how old you are Sari." The shy girl seem to find Danny very interesting and just gazed into his eyes and smiled. After getting a nudge from her sister, she put up three fingers.

"Sariah is quiet and shy around new people," Alicia explained. "She'll warm up to you over time."

Sariah stopped looking at Danny as she noticed the goodies he held. She squirmed out of Alicia's arms and pointed at the cookies. "Cookie please?"

Danny smiled and handed her a cookie from the plate. "I was coming over to give these to your family. They're from my mom." Danny told Alicia. "And she would like to know if your family wants to come over for dinner tomorrow night."

"My mom would love that. She's becoming a little stressed because of all the unpacking. We just got kicked out of the house for awhile because the twins keep throwing around boxes that haven't been unpacked. And seeing as we can't take the cookies back in," Alicia gave a dramatically saddened smile. "I guess we'll just have to eat them now, won't we?"

Danny laughed as Mike and Nate accepted the plate of cookies and began devouring them as Sariah munched happily on hers.

"Is there a park around here Danny?" Alicia asked. "I've got to keep them occupied for awhile, and with a three year old and two rampaging nine years olds, it's not going to be easy."

"There's one down the street and two blocks to the left." Danny answered. "I have to meet some friends somewhere right now, so I'll catch you later."

Alicia nodded, "Okay, bye."

They watched him turn the corner around his house and then began to walk to the park.

"Hey, what's that?" Nate asked as he pointed to the sky. Alicia and Mike looked up and saw a boy with white hair and a black outfit with a D and P entwined together soar across the sky.

"I'm not sure," Alicia whispered. Her eyes followed him until he was out of sight. "I'm not sure."

"Sorry I'm late guys," Danny apologized as he sat down across from Sam and Tucker at the Nasty Burger.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked. "It's been twenty minutes since I called you."

"It's okay Danny," Tucker assured him. "You gave me enough time to beat Killer Crush III with a new high score on my PDA." Sam rolled her violet eyes and shook her head, causing her jet black hair to swirl around.

"A family moved into the house next to us and I had to meet them. They seem pretty nice. Two boys and two girls. The oldest is a girl named Alicia around our age."

"Cool." Sam said, then looked at her purple watch. "We better get going if we're going to make it to the movies on time. You'll have to eat there Danny."

"If we Danny can fly us there, we can have extra time to get the food." Tucker pointed out.

"Tucker!" Danny motioned for him to quiet down. "Not so loud, huh?"

Sam glared at him, "You want everyone in the world to know that Danny's the ghost boy?"

A few months earlier, Danny had had an accident. His parents, who were avid ghost hunters that never actually caught one, had built a portal that would connect their world to the ghost world. When it hadn't worked, Danny tried to turn it on and ended up killing himself, well…half-killing himself, anyway. The result was he was now half-ghost and had superpowers he used to keep his hometown, Amity Park, safe from harm.

"Come on guys, I was just saying that…" Tucker tried to redeem himself.

"We know, now let's get out of here." Danny said. They walked out and Danny changed into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom. His eyes changed from blue to green, his hair from black to white and his white and red shirt and jeans changed to a black hazmat suit with a white belt, gloves and boots. On his chest was his logo, DP. Grabbing on to Sam and Tucker, he rose invisibly to the sky and flew to the theater, where they bought their tickets and enjoyed the movie.

Vlad watched the trio enter the movies and laughed from his house in Wisconsin. "My pawns have snuck right under their nose and are in place, ready for my command." His eyes darted to another screen, which showed that one of his signals was still being blocked. "Well, almost ready for my command. But it is no matter yet. The blocking device will come off soon enough, and when it does, I'll be ready.

Dun dun dun.

Ok, there will be action coming up in the next few chapters, and at threat will appear, I promise. I won't update until I get 7 reviews per chapters, so please review! Even if all you say is this:  . I don't care. Flames are accepted.

Lynn


	2. Dinner With the Raiyns

I'm back again with chapter two of this story. Yay!

Powerpuff Don't worry, I'll write chapter five of my other story after I post this. It should be up before new years.

JesusFreakI'm only posting this early because of your pestering on the phone! DRAT THAT INVENTION!

Phantomphriend Thanks for being reviewer number one! Glad you like it so far.

AN italicized things are thoughts.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

It was Sunday night and the Fenton's were preparing for the arrival of their new neighbors for dinner. Maddie was putting rolls in the oven, Jazz was setting the table and Danny was making sure that Jack didn't blow anything up and mess up the newly cleaned lab.

Around six, the doorbell rang, and the Raiyn family was welcomed inside.

"Come on in," Danny said as he opened the door.

"Danny, right?" Mrs. Raiyn asked politely as she walked in. "I brought some fudge for dessert. Is that alright?"

"Fudge!" Jack yelled from the lab. He hurried to the door with record speed and enthusiastically ushered Mr. and Mrs. Raiyn into the kitchen. "Fudge is a wonderful idea! Let's go put it into the fridge to keep it fresh."

Danny closed the door after Alicia sent Sariah running after her parents.

"Was that your dad?" Nate asked.

"Does your dad like fudge?" Mike added.

"Just a little bit," Danny smiled.

Jack heard the question from the kitchen and poked his head back in, "Of course I like fudge!" He walked over to the twins. "But you know what I like even better? Ghosts!"

"I like ghosts too!" Nate exclaimed happily. "Especially the candy kind!"

"I'm not talking about candy ghosts (as good as those might be). I was talking about real ghosts!" Jack bellowed as he put his hands on the boys' shoulders.

"Ghosts aren't real," Mike said knowingly.

"Uh huh they are!" Nate returned.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Then what was that thing we saw in the sky today? A bird?" Nate pointed out.

Jack instantly became alert, "What thing in the sky?"

"It wasn't a ghost…" Mike searched his head for an answer. "…it was a kite"

"What did it look like?" Jack asked.

"A kite wouldn't fly that fast in no wind!" Nate replied.

"Yeah it would!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Alicia frowned at her brothers, "Guys, knock it off! This isn't the place to discuss it!"

"Sure it is!" Jack smiled, glad someone had stopped the boys from arguing. "I want you two to tell me all about it! I'll show you my lab where we keep the ghost hunting equipment! Maybe you two could help me capture the ghost!"

"If it's really a ghost," Mike rolled his eyes.

"Of course it's a ghost! This is Amity Park! Let's head to the lab!" Jack lead the boys off, Mike still unconvinced about the whole ghost idea.

"Sorry about that," Alicia said. "They're always disagreeing with each other."

"It's ok," Danny shrugged. "I'm just glad there's someone else around here who understands the phrase 'sibling rivalry.'"

"Hey, that thing your dad said about ghosts," Alicia asked. "What did he mean?"

They moved into the living room and sat on the couch.

"The easiest way to say it is Amity Park is the ghost capital of the world." Danny explained. "They're always appearing and causing havoc."

Alicia stared at him for a moment in confusion, "But ghosts aren't real…are they?"

"If you haven't seen one ghost in this next week, I'll give you a hundred dollars," Danny promised. "But chances are you're going to see a ghost."

"I'll take that."

They shook on it, and were then called in for dinner.

Dinner seemed to be going relatively normal for the two families, whom both knew it could turn in to a disaster at any moment thanks to certain people with sporadic personalities.

"So Alicia, what grade will you be in?" Maddie asked as she passed the potatoes to Jazz.

"I'll be a freshman. Luckily the second semester starts tomorrow, and I'm not entering in the middle of something." Alicia answered.

"What school?"

"Casper High."

"Hey! Danny goes there. He can show you around tomorrow." Jack said.

"That would be wonderful, wouldn't it darling?" Mrs. Raiyn said to her husband.

Mr. Raiyn nodded. He and his wife were around their forties, both with brown hair and eyes.

"What made you decide to move out here?" Maddie asked Mrs. Raiyn.

There was an awkward silence.

"Around our neighborhood we had a little too much, er, violence for our liking." Mr. Raiyn answered. "We wanted to keep the kids safe."

Danny noticed that Alicia seemed to cringe at this and took on the tedious, silent task of examining her chicken. _I wonder what really happened_.

"Jack and I feel the same way. We'd do anything to protect our kids." Maddie agreed.

"That's why I invented the Fenton Ghost Shield!" Jack said proudly. "It's impossible for a ghost to penetrate."

"Ghosts?" Mr. and Mrs. Raiyn echoed. They glanced at each other in disbelief and immediately questioned their hosts' sanity.

Jazz sighed. There went any hope their family could be thought of as normal.

"Yes! Ghosts! We see them around all the time! Luckily me and Maddie here keep them at bay." Jack boasted.

"Dad, correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't Phantom protect the town?" Jazz asked innocently. Danny tried not to listen to the conversation.

"Jazz, he's a ghost, and all ghosts are evil." Jack glared at his eldest daughter.

"Who's Phantom?" Nate asked.

"He's one of the evil ghosts that hang around here." Maddie replied at the same time Jazz answered, "He's the town hero who protects us."

"If he protects people, he can't be all bad," Alicia answered, finally done inspecting the chicken. She had come to the decision it was not to be eaten.

Danny smiled inwardly. Alicia didn't seem all that bad. She would probably get along well with Sam and Tucker.

"Exactly my point," Jazz agreed.

The conversation continued on for a few more minutes, then drifted into other topics. After dinner, they ate the fudge, and to Jack's happiness, Mrs. Raiyn had gone to culinary school and made suburb desserts.

The two families then began to clean up. Alicia volunteered to wash dishes with Danny drying, while the others cleared the table and put the dishes away.

As he was drying a plate, Danny noticed Alicia was wearing her watch.

"You might want to take off your watch so it doesn't get water damage."

Alicia glanced down at it, "It's a waterproof watch, it won't get wet."

"Suit yourself."

Suddenly Danny saw a blue mist come out of his mouth. "I need to run to the restroom. I'll be right back."

He darted upstairs and shut the door to his room. Instantly, two rings appeared around his waist, transforming him into Danny Phantom. He flew out of the room and looked around the barren street.

"BEWARE!"

Danny turned around and saw the short ghost floating over him. "What do you want now?"

"I am not looking for a fight with you ghost child! I, the Box Ghost, have come to warn you about an incoming doom!"

_Doom?_ Danny thought. "What are you talking about?"

"BEWARE OF THE ACCURSED ONE!" he yelled and then disappeared into the dark skies.

_That was weird. What was he talking about? An accursed one? _

Before Danny had a chance to answer those questions, the door to his house opened and he watched as their new neighbors bid goodbye to his parents and sister.

His eyes followed them as they began the short walk home. Alicia looked bored with the conversation, and looked to the sky. He saw her give a look of surprise as she saw him. He turned invisible, and then floated down next to her.

Alicia didn't say anything about the boy she had just seen watching them from above to her family. They really didn't need to know they were being followed.

After everyone else had walked in, she glanced to the sky once more.

"I guess Danny won't have to pay up on that bet…" she whispered, then went inside to prepare for school the next day.

The next morning Danny met Alicia at her door to walk to school together. She came out listening to music and silently jamming to a beat.

"Ready to go?" he asked as she removed the headphones.

"You bet!" Alicia smiled. "How far of a walk is it?"

"Not that far. A block past the park." They began to walk down the empty street.

"Goodbye." Alicia randomly said.

"What?"

"You weren't there when we left last night. So I'm telling you goodbye now." Alicia stated. "You missed seeing a ghost."

"Did I now?"

"He was right next to one of the light posts watching us. He disappeared right after I saw him." Alicia pointed somewhere behind them.

"That was probably Danny Phantom. He doesn't talk much to people, just makes sure they're all ok."

It wasn't technically a lie. There was a lot of truth, yet at the same time, not all of it.

After a few more minutes, they arrived at Casper High. Students were lounging around waiting for the bell to ring.

Alicia paused before she started up the stairs.

"I really hope everything goes okay here…" she whispered to herself. "For the sake of everyone else, I hope things go okay."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I tried to make it longer than it origionally was, but I don't know if it really worked. The villain or, er, bad person will be introduced in the next chapter. And it's not Vlad, well, directly anyway.

Once again, PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care what you say, just say "Fenton Thermos" if you read it. Or something equally as meaningful. Something, anything is all I ask.

THANK YOU!

Btw, since we're now at Christmas break, I should update once or twice before new years. But you have to review.


	3. Conflagration

Okay peoples! I'm back, and first I'd like to say Happy New Year to everyone and hope they're having a good year so far.

I'd like to thank the three people who have reviewed for me, phantomphriend, powerpuff and jesusfreak991. I really appreciate it. Hopefully I'll get more reviews with this chapter. I've had 89 hits to the story (which I think is awesome) and I'm hoping some more of those people review, because little ol' me needs some encouragement to know I'm doing a good job. You guys can understand that, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own the Raiyn family and the villain of the chapter.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"_I really hope everything works out okay here," she whispered to herself. "For the sake of everyone else, I hope things go okay…"_

With a sigh, Alicia followed Danny into the corridors of Casper High. The school was like most she had been to before; it had bland, school color colored hallways, a rolling sea of lockers and a fountain here and there. Kids were crowding the hallways, seeking out friends to share stories with of the recent Christmas season. Danny had mentioned they were going to the principal's office, and she was doing everything in her power to follow him there. Dodging teens left and right, she trailed her raven-haired neighbor through the masses that make up today's youth. After getting her foot stepped on twice, falling down once and slamming into a wall, she noticed Danny had stopped at the office.

"Finally," she muttered.

Danny opened the door for her and introduced her to the principal.

"Ah, yes, Miss Raiyn," the oriental principal mused. "We've been waiting for you and we're very excited that you're joining us here. I've heard only good things about you."

Danny wondered what those were when Alicia blushed after receiving the comment.

The principal picked up some papers lying on a desk and handed them to the girl with long brown hair. "Your schedule is at the top. Lunch is at 12:15 for all freshman and sophomores. This is a gum free school, so please respect that. We have no tolerance for fighting, which results in detention." Her eyebrows narrowed as they traveled to Danny. "Something Mr. Fenton would know about."

Danny gave an innocent shrug as she continued. "There's a map of the school below your schedule and below that a list of other rules you need to know and a list of emergency procedures in case of earthquake, tornado or ghost attack."

Alicia raised her eyebrow, "Ghost attack? They attack the school?"

"More frequently than we would like," the principal admitted. "But, on the bright side of things, welcome to the home of the Ravens. We hope you like it here."

"I'm sure I will," Alicia reassured her. Receiving a dismissing smile, Danny and Alicia entered the hallways once again. This time they were empty.

Alicia glanced both ways then asked, "Where'd everyone go?"

Danny groaned, "The bell must have rung already! We need to hurry to class!" He grabbed her hand and began to drag her off.

"Danny! We haven't looked at my schedule yet! I don't know where I'm going!" Alicia protested. "And I need to find my locker."

Danny stopped. It was true; he hadn't even looked at her schedule. He had just assumed that they had all the same classes, as freshman seemed to do. Taking the papers from her hands, he looked them over.

Name: Alicia Raiyn Sex: F ID: 324618

School: Casper High District: Amity Park

Locker: A178 Combination: 13-25-0

Schedule:

1-BiologyLancer MTWTF109

2-PETetslaffMTWTF107

3-English HNRedwoodMTWTF234

4-MathLancerMTWTF109

5-History HNHoyMTWTF216

6-CreativeWriting LancerMTWTF109

Danny realized that she shared two classes with him and had PE with Sam in the mornings. She was taking honors classes? That must have been what the principal was talking about when she mentioned hearing good things. Alicia must be smart.

He looked at the locker number and smiled. It was on the row right next to where they were. Turing to the wall, he quickly located it.

"Here you go," Danny said as he unlocked it for her.

"Thanks."

Alicia quickly put all of her things in except for a binder and a pencil then followed Danny to their first period.

Danny opened the door and was greeted by Mr. Lancer's frown.

"Mr. Fenton, I'm aware of your tendency to be tardy, but one the first day back?" Mr. Lancer, an older looking, out of shape teacher, asked Danny. "What's your excuse this time?"

Danny smiled. Mr. Lancer was constantly getting on his back about his tardiness but today he had a valid excuse and was going to enjoy rubbing it his face. "As a matter of fact, Mr. Lancer, I was showing around a new student." To prove his point, Alicia stepped into the class.

"Mr. Lancer, right? It's nice to meet you. Danny's told me only good things about you." She smiled and shook the astounded teacher's hand.

After a wary look towards Danny, Lancer welcomed her to the class and assigned her to a seat behind Danny. Danny sat next to Tucker and Sam, who gave him a questioning look as he sat next to them.

As Lancer began to take roll, he whispered to them, "That's my new neighbor, Alicia. We had to pick up her schedule and the bell rang before I could show her the entire school."

Sam inconspicuously looked back and summed up the girl. "I like her shirt."

"Of course you do Sam, it's all black," Danny murmured.

Sam nodded approvingly, and then began to work on a sheet their teacher had just passed out.

"You may work in partners of two," Mr. Lancer's monotone voice droned. After passing out all the papers, he returned to his desk and began to read a book.

Sam left Danny and Tucker to be partners and decided to meet Alicia. She turned her stool around and introduced herself to the new student.

"Hi. I'm Sam Manson, one of Danny's friends." Sam smiled.

"I'm Alicia Raiyn."

"Need a partner?"

Alicia sighed with relief, "Yeah, thank you so much. I was worried no one would want to partner with the new kid. And I'm not so good with photosynthesis."

"It's easy," Sam explained the work on the paper, and together they finished it in ten minutes. This left the rest of the period to talk.

"I like your watch," Sam motioned to the watch on her wrist. "Those are my favorite colors."

Alicia brightened, "Mine too. You have a good choice in color."

"Where are you from?" Sam asked the standard question.

Alicia's eyes casted downwards, "I'd rather not say."

Sam's suspicions were aroused, but she didn't press the matter further. "So, what are you into?"

Alicia turned her eyes to the ceiling in thought, "Good question. My passion is to sing, but I can't say I'm very good at it. I like reading fantasy and writing poetry. I'm on the computer a lot though, but softball's a fun pastime. Usually I have to keep an eye on my twin brothers." Alicia groaned in remembrance. "Sometimes they won't let things die."

"Guys are like that," Sam reasoned. "What's a girl to do?"

Sam and Alicia continued talking until the bell rang. Sam agreed to show her to their gym class, where Alicia quickly received her uniform and was told to change.

Sam waited outside for Alicia and then guided her to the gym. As they walked through the door, Sam noticed Alicia was still wearing her watch.

"You might want to hide that from the teacher's view," she warned.

"I'm sure the teacher won't mind."

"Raiyn! I know it's your first day, but you cannot break the dress code rules!" Tetslaff yelled at the girl.

"Sorry ma'am," Sam heard Alicia apologize.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it. Take off the watch now!" The teacher walked over and glared at her student. She stood an inch above the girl and used every bit of her height to add to her already intimidating stance.

"I can't," Alicia shrugged.

Ms. Tetslaff rolled her eyes, "Of course you can Raiyn! Don't play stupid with me! Take off the &#$ watch."

Sam was a bit surprised at the outburst and raised an eyebrow, curious to see where the conversation would go.

"I really can't. See, it's connected to my heart and I need to keep it on to tell me-"

Before she could finish, the P.E. teacher grabbed her arm and ripped off the watch, leaving Sam to wonder if she had even heard what Alicia had been saying.

"To the principal's office, young lady. Have him give you a week's detention." Ms. Tetslaff handed Alicia the watch and mentally shot bullets into her back as she left.

Sam felt a sense of sympathy as the doors shut, which was quickly replaced by a feigned face of innocence as Ms. Tetslaff gazed over the rest of the class to make sure there were no other infractions of the rules.

Vlad was sitting in his castle in Wisconsin contemplating the different possible solutions to a chess game. It was early in the morning, but the wealthy man wanted to keep his mind sharp so he would play his supercomputer.

Unfortunately, the hologram of Maddie seemed to beat him every time.

At the moment, he was in check. Growling in frustration, he tried not to loose his cool as Maddie continued to make annoying remarks.

"I'm sure you won't move C5 to D6," she purred. "That would be a dumb move, but then again, yours haven't been so smooth either."

Just because she was a computer program and had infinite amounts of information at her disposal didn't mean she could rub his failing status in his face. He was the middle-aged generations champion of chess for crying aloud! Surely he could beat a computer program!

Luckily he was interrupted by an alarm before he could make a more embarrassing move.

The holo-Maddie paused and cocked her head as she processed the information. "The transmission is no longer blocked, and we can send the signal successfully."

Vlads sullen mood lifted and he gave the order to indeed send it. It was about time the signal was able to go through. He had been waiting for weeks!

Feeling a little more hopeful, he glanced down at the board again. With an optimistic mood, he quickly saw a move he could make that would turn the tables. He switched the king with a rook.

"Check."

During all this, Danny was struggling to stay awake in his history class. It didn't really matter to him what happened in1312 BC to him, so he had christened this class the one to catch up on sleep in. And he was blissfully doing so, at least, until his ghost sense went off. Tucker, who was sitting in the desk next to him, saw it and nudged his friend awake.

Danny reluctantly opened his eyes, "What?"

"Your ghost sense went off." Tucker whispered to him.

"Now?" Danny complained.

The wall to their classroom suddenly collapsed in a charcoal mess, instantly incinerated.

The entire class paused and gaped at the rubble before they had the sense to run out the door…well, they actually ran through the gap where the wall had been.

It was a lot easier to cram 40 people through.

39, to be more specific.

Danny had waited until everyone had left before going ghost.

Danny Phantom flew through the hallways, scanning for some unknown danger.

And those who look for danger usually find it. This time it found him.

Right as he entered the cafeteria, he received a blow to his stomach and flew back into the doors that had shut behind him.

"What was that?" he moaned as he looked up.

"Me," a lyrical voice answered.

Floating above him was what looked to be an angel. A figure with angelic hair, a halo and graceful wings gazed at him curiously. Looking close, he saw it was a child, no more than six years old. Her pure white robes flowed majestically and there was a slight glow around her. Everything about her was perfect, until Danny looked at her burning red eyes that held a fire that seemed almost demonic. He felt a chill go down his back.

"Who are you?" she asked simply.

Danny stood to a strong stance, "That is unimportant. The better question is who are you and what are you doing destroying school property?"

The girl's eyes flashed and she raised her voice triumphantly, "I am Conflagration, an angel of fire and flame. What I am doing has nothing to do with you."

She turned from him and began to destroy the cafeteria. All the students and staff that had been in there had already taken their chance to flee and were absentee. The tables were first to go, followed by the trash cans. Conflagration enjoyed watching trashcans burn for on the occasional occurrence some student had tossed a flammable object to its doom.

She moved over to the gas stove and was about to blow the school high when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and say Danny Phantom's fist traveling toward her face. Her wings made a reflex move to protect her, which resulted in the loss of her flight. Danny's fist landed on the wing, which was a lot harder than it looked. She began to fall, but at the last moment opened her wings to catch herself and landed perfectly.

"That wasn't very nice," the child pouted to Danny.

"Trashing the school isn't nice," he replied. "Now leave before I make you!"

"I don't have to listen to you!" Conflagration stuck her tongue out at him.

Danny didn't like when his opponents took on these attitudes. It made fights last a lot longer than need be. "We do it the hard way then." He shrugged, his neon green eyes rolling.

A mischievous sparkle gleamed in her eye, "If you can catch me first."

Conflagration immediately flew toward the wall and with a flame sprouting from her hand she burned it out of her way and flew down the corridor.

"Cool it down, will you?" he yelled as he threw numerous ecto-beams at her. She dodged them blindly not even realizing she was being shot at, enjoying the race and burning all she could in the process.

He threw forward a burst of speed and momentarily was head to head with her. When the child saw him, she growled, "You're no fun!"

"Destroying the school isn't fun!" Danny insisted, momentarily wondering if he would like it if he could destroy the school. For his superhero image, he decided it wouldn't.

"Yes it is," she said as she blew through another wall, leaving a burning mess. She began to raise her speed. He had to stress his power to catch up.

Danny heard sirens in the distance and wondered why nothing else was being done to stop the raging fires that would soon consume the school. Then he remembered something.

"Conflagration! I'll give you to the count of three to give up or I'm gonna rain on your parade!" Danny shouted to her with a knowing smile.

"Yeah right. Like I'm going to listen to a bully like you!" she yelled back, continuing to burn whatever she saw.

"1"

"2"

The kid began to burn the ceiling, hoping to collapse the building.

"Three," Danny said, and as if it knew Danny had just given the go, the sprinkler system went off. The sprinkling slowly managed to subdue most of the flames.

Conflagration frowned at this. That wasn't supposed to happen! Her orders were to burn the school down! Next thing she knew, an ecto-beam hit her in the back. She managed to turn around and glare at the ghost that was causing the trouble.

"You weren't supposed to do that!" she screamed at him.

Danny just smirked as the water poured down on top of them, "I'm the good guy; I don't need your permission to save the day."

He started throwing more ecto-beams and one frayed a tip of her left wing. Danny saw tears come to her eyes as she flew off towards the principal's office. She disappeared into the room without flaming any walls.

Danny followed her into the room and saw her pause, wondering whether to go left or right. She ended up choosing right and shut the door behind her wings and the flowing robes.

He phased through the door and was greeted by…

…an empty room.

"Where'd she go?" Danny asked the empty room. The secretary's desk was undisturbed, as were the vice principal's desk. There was no hint of a disturbance for some time. Shrugging in confusion, he began to look around the office with an invisible eye.

No sign of the angel in the main room, which left the principal's personal office.

He floated through the door and turned visible. "I know you're in here. Come out now!"

From behind the desk, Principal Ishiyama (AN:I know it sounds like that, but I'm not sure what the spelling really is) shakily stood up with an ecto-gun. Danny assumed she had received it from his parents. To his surprise, Alicia appeared behind her slowly, scared out of her wits.

"Go away Inviso-Bill! I won't let you harm my students." The principal bravely said.

Danny put his hands up innocently, "Don't worry ma'am, I'm the good guy. I won't hurt you." He gave a last look around the look. "And by the way, it's Danny Phantom."

Danny then flew out and mentally declared the danger gone. He flew to the boys' bathroom and then ran out of the school to join the mass of students that were evacuating.

Sam and Tucker saw him coming towards them and ran to meet him.

"Danny, what ghost was that?" Tucker asked.

"I haven't seen any ghost that dealt with fire besides Ember," Sam added.

"It wasn't a ghost," Danny said tiredly. "It was an angel named Conflagration. Specifically an angel that looked like a little kid."

Sam and Tucker were confused.

"What kind of angel harms schools?" Tucker mused to himself.

"I don't know," Danny answered. His blue eyes were full of determination, "But next time, I'm going to find out."

They watched the firefighters rush into the school and douse the flames. School was obviously going to be canceled for the rest of the day, but everyone wanted to hang around and watch the show.

Danny remembered Alicia was in the office and asked Sam why she had been there.

"She got in trouble for wearing her watch in P.E.," Sam's lilac eyes seemed slightly amused. "I warned her, but she ended up getting a week's worth of detention, I think."

"Looks like I'll finally have someone to talk to," Danny joked.

Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes, and the group headed to Danny's house to discuss the angel further.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

So, what'd you think?

Here's a question you can answer in your review if you're bored:

If you had the powers and no one knew it was you, would you burn down the school?

Think about it.

And.

Review!

(please)

Lynn


	4. Identity of a Jammer

And we welcome you back to the next, and fourth chapter to the story! Yay!

First off, to thanks to phantomphriend and jesusfreak991(sorry if I got that wrong my friend, I'll make it up to you in the story).

This chapter is sort of a filler chapter, but something important does happen. The next chapter will have Conflagration in it, and then the next will have a interesting twist. First though, you need to review.

Please! R+R!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand it," Danny grumbled to Tucker and Sam. They were sitting in a booth at the Nasty Burger, contemplating the events of the earlier day. They hoped to figure out something about this new foe by bouncing ideas off of each other. "It's one big mystery."

"Did she have a motive?" Tucker asked. "Usually ghosts that start blowing things up for no reason have a motive."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Like Walker or Ember: they're all about revenge. The Box Ghost wants boxes and Skulker wants you."

"She said her doings were none of my business," Danny rolled his eyes and used his hand to prop up his head. "Coming from what looks like a 6 year old, it's hard no to laugh. But the damage she did to the school was nothing to laugh about."

Sam brushed some of her gothic black hair out of her eyes, "Sadly, it's probably already been fixed. My parents said earlier we still have to go to school tomorrow."

"So the attack failed," Tucker noted. "For whatever reason the school was to be destroyed, it didn't happen."

"True," Danny agreed. "She'll probably be back though, since we didn't catch her in a thermos."

"She said she was an angel, right?" Sam asked, receiving a nod from Danny. "Can you suck an angel into a thermos?"

"I don't know," Danny pondered, his icy eyes trying to figure out a solution. "But the next time Conflagration attacks, we need to be ready for her."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad pounded angrily against the computer monitor. It hadn't taken that long for the signal to become jammed again. Sure, during the time it had gone through the target had been damaged to a decently well-done point , but it wasn't enough. If he was going to finish his latest plan, he needed more attacks to take place.

And in order to do that, he needed the signal to reach its mark.

But how could that happen? He himself wasn't too sure what the jammer was; to his knowledge, it could be anything: a t-shirt, shoelace, or a piece of toast! He growled, clearly frustrated and decided that he need to force the blasted device away, whatever it was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinner table at the Raiyn's house was unusually quiet with the news of the recent attack on the school. Alicia hated it the silence. Too much could be happening, but at the same time, it couldn't. She poked around her spaghetti and sighed.

Her parents hadn't mentioned anything to her yet, and she knew when they did discuss it, it wouldn't bode well. They had moved to get away from the dangers of towns and cities, but it had found them again. Just when they thought they were safe, the danger followed them. She recognized the worry lines on her mother's forehead and the tight face her father wore as ones of slight fear.

Her brothers were also being way quieter than normal for the gregarious personalities they usually shared. They both tried to over concern themselves with seeing who could slurp the most noodle strings without making a sound. They seemed to be in a time at the moment.

Sariah was currently taking a nap upstairs in her room. That was the first room that had been unpacked because of the many needs of a toddler. Sariah was constantly wetting herself (although they were working on potty-training), spilling food on her new outfit, tripping over her feet and knocking things onto the floor in a desperate attempt for attention. They had to get a place for her to play up and fast.

"Alicia dear," her mother began, setting down her silverware on her empty plate. "You do know we moved to get away from this mess, right?"

Alicia gave a sullen nod, feeling down. "It wasn't my fault."

"You do know the importance of not being caught up in this, right?" her father checked. "The consequences of getting into trouble?"

"I'd be dead if I didn't, Dad," Alicia rolled her eyes.

"I wish you wouldn't talk of such things." Her mother fidgeted with her napkin, then noticed the boys and their contest. "Boys! No playing with your food at the table!" The twins stopped, then in sign language began to argue about who won.

Alicia needed to get out of this conversation. "Mom, do you mind if I stay after school to study for an hour next week?"

Her mother's face softened, "If you need to dear. You can't get anywhere without an education these days."

Alicia gave an inward smile. She had just switched the subject and gotten out of telling her parent's about the week-long detention she had racked up.

"Thanks Mom," she grinned as she began to clear her place from the table. She washed the tomato sauce off her plate and set it in the dishwasher. As she put her silverware in it's spot, her brothers began to whine.

"Mommy!" Nate began to plead. "Can we go get shakes at the Nasty Burger?"

"Please???!!!" Mike joined in. "A chocolate shake?"

Mr. and Mrs. Raiyn glanced at each other warily. "I suppose there can't be too much harm," Mr. Raiyn said reluctantly. "Why not?"

"Yay!" the twins yelled to the heavens.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She got in trouble because she wouldn't take off her watch?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like Tucker and his PDA."

"Hey, when you're that close," Tucker shrugged, secretly rubbing his PDA in his pocket.

"I don't get it though," Sam pondered as she took a sip of her lemonade. "She could've avoided the entire thing by taking it off. Instead she fought to keep it on." A light appeared in Sam's eyes. "Maybe she'll help me protest for the roosters next week!"

"Roosters?" Danny asked his friend, not sure if he wanted to know. Without warning, his ghost sense went off. "You can tell me later."

Tucker watched his raven-haired pal dash off to the restrooms, then turned back to Sam.

"Roosters? Are you serious?"

Danny flew into the air, eyes alert to danger. Or any signs of it. The only movement was some construction workers opening a manhole, then breaking for dinner. There didn't seem to be any sign of a gho-

Danny felt a tap on his shoulder. Spinning around, he saw Skulker with a menacing grin on his face.

"Hello prey. Did you think I gave up the hunt?" his deep voice greeted. The ghost that lived in an ecto-skeleton often hunted the poor boy with his latest ghost-hunting weaponry.

"What do you want Skulker?" Danny growled. "Wait, I know! Me, dead on the foot of your bed. Not going to happen today."

"That has nothing to do with why I'm here," Skulker grinned, knowing the ghost boy was thoroughly confused.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Sure you aren't."

"I am here to deliver a message," Skulker's green eyes danced with glee. "Beware of the accursed one."

Danny frowned. That was two ghosts that had warned him now. "Are you sure that's all?"

"Well, and to do this," Skulker flew forward and knocked Danny down from high up so fast Danny had no time to react. As he flew to the ground, he unknowingly changed back to human and the world slowly buzzed around.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia and her family had decided to walk to the Nasty Burger, hoping to get 'a better feel of the town,' as her mother had put it. In all honest opinion, she wasn't too thrilled to have to spend more time with the annoying twins and tried to drown out the whines of her sister, who had just been woken up to go. She was fussy since _she_ hadn't decided when she would wake up, so she gave whoever had done the deed a fit.

They turned onto the sidewalk next to the Nasty Burger. Alicia was nervously twirling a strand of her hair when she heard her parents gasp. Curious, she looked ahead of them and froze.

Danny was riding a one way trip to the solid ground. Alarmed, she immediately started running towards his falling figure. She had worked at a rock-climbing place the summer before and was taught how to catch dropping people. From her experience and what she saw, there was no way she could make it.

But she might be able to stop him from flopping down a manhole, where he was heading.

She was instantly filled with regret of turning down the chance to join the track team at her previous school when she saw Danny forcefully slam on the ground. As she predicted, he bounced up again and went sailing for the manhole. Panicked, Alicia slid headfirst next to the manhole and managed to grab his hand before he fell in. It took both hands for her to hold him, and was a tough job because his body was limp. From her work, she had learned that when someone tensed their body, they became lighter. That was how cheerleaders were able to lift others, and how ice-skaters could hold their partners in the air.

"Danny," she gritted her teeth. "Hold on!"

She heard her parents run into the Nasty Burger for help, but she knew it was up to her to drag him out of this mess. Sweat began to pour out of her head as she realized Danny wasn't conscious.

"Wake up Danny!" she yelled at him. "You need to wake up!" The strain on Alicia's arm was beginning to hurt her, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold the position. If she tried to pull him up, his weight would force her to drop him and if she leaned forward, they both would fall into the sewers.

Danny wasn't all that heavy, it was her. She didn't have strong arms, because the only thing she needed to lift was reading books and her backpack. "Please Danny, wake up!"

His droopy eyes slowly began to lift around. They searched the surroundings for a moment and then realized something was wrong. Danny immediately jerked up, causing Alicia's arm to slam against the side of the manhole. Danny kept flailing about, thinking he was in some sort of prison. Her arms continued to hit the walls until she felt something fall off her arm. Peering down in fear, she noticed her watch was missing.

"No!"

Danny saw something fall past him and then he thought to look up. "Alicia?" he gasped. Why was she here? Then he noticed she was the only thing stopping him from dropping into a black void.

"Is there a ladder you can climb up?" Alicia gasped, struggling to hold him. She was lying on the ground, giving all she had to hold him up.

Danny glanced all around him, "No."

"Drat," Alicia muttered. "You need to tense up then, Danny. All your muscles. I can pull you up then, hopefully."

"I'll try," Danny gasped. It wasn't easy to breathe when all your weight begged to answer gravity's call.

Alicia felt Danny tense up and it suddenly became easier to hold him. She started to lift him and then felt two other people begin to help lift him out. His head appeared, soon followed by his back.

"A little more," Alicia grunted. "One more pull."

She and the two others gave one more pull and Danny's entire body emerged. Alicia sat her head down in exhaustion, and then looked up. Sam and Tucker were the two who had assisted her.

"Thanks guys," Danny said tiredly. He sat himself up and shook his head.

Alicia followed suit and rubbed her wrist, wishing her watch hadn't fallen off. She'd have to call her friends later and have them send her another one because there was no way that she'd venture into the sewer.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Danny, while Tucker asked Alicia the same question.

They both gave nods and stood up.

"Danny, why were you falling from the sky?" Alicia asked him.

"Ah, um, ghost grabbed me from inside of the Nasty Burger and dropped me…" Danny lied instantly. Sam and Tucker gave him funny looks and Sam raised an eyebrow, her silent way of demanding he tell them later.

"Oh," Alicia muttered, thoroughly confused. Her parents ran out at the same time Jack and Maddie pulled up in the FAV (Fenton Assault Vehicle). Jack and Maddie jumped out with record speed and rushed over to Danny.

"Danny, are you okay? I heard there was a ghost!" Jack cried out. He waved an ecto-gun around, looking for some sign of specters.

"I'm fine Dad," Danny reassured him. "The ghost is long gone."

"Don't worry Danny," Maddie said sweetly as she started to roll police tape around the area. "We'll find that ghost in no time. You just get yourself home to rest."

Danny cringed. "Mom, is it really necessary to do this?"

Instead of answering, Danny was pushed into the FAV and rushed home. Alicia, Tucker, and Sam were left in the dust.

"We, uh, better go," Tucker said for himself and Sam. "See you tomorrow at school Alicia."

"Bye?" Alicia whispered as they ran off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've identified the identity of the block," Skulker said over the radio. "And it's gone for the moment."

"That's very good," Vlad murmured to himself. "What is it?"

"A watch," Skulker stated. "A watch has been causing your delay the entire time."

"A watch?" Vlad laughed to himself. "No matter now, we'll continue this tomorrow. And then Daniel will have an interesting day."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia sat on her bed, talking on the phone with three of her friends.

"Kelvin? Darrin? Alysa? Are you there?"

"Alicia?!"

"Is that you?"

"HI ALICIA!"

She smiled. Alicia hadn't called her old friends since the move. "Yeah, it's me."

"How is it out there?" Kelvin asked.

"Okay," Alicia said.

"Is the school as good as ours? It would have to be pretty good to be as good as ours." Darin and Kelvin were both active in sports, but Darin took the school competitions very seriously.

"Well, it, er, burnt yesterday." Alicia confessed. Her confession silenced the group.

"You didn't call for just a friendly hello, did you?" Alysa asked.

"No."

"Let me guess," she said. "You need a new watch."

"Please?"

There was the sound of typing coming from Kelvin's computer. "I'll see if the three of us and Sammy, Alex, and Jina can get the supplies for a new one. Same color, right?"

"If you could. I like black and green. But if there's blue-"

"We've been over that," Darin scolded her. "It'll show the wiring."

"Trust me Alicia," Alysa assured her. "If there was blue, I'd make myself a watch too."

Alicia smiled, "I know. I miss you guys a lot." She heard her mom call and yell for her to put Sariah down for the night. "I have to go."

"We miss you too," Kelvin answered. "You keep yourself safe, you hear?"

"Yeah," Alysa agreed. "Call more often too."

"And if anything happens, we're always here." Darin added.

"I know," Alicia bid them goodbye, and then headed to bed.


	5. A New Puzzle Piece

Okay, so um, I know that it's been awhile since I've updated. I apologize and would like to say I had a very good reason! I was, um, saving the world from aliens! …no, I've already used that…

More or less, I wasn't sure what to write because I had to work out some kinks. Like all the age differences between characters. For this story, we're going to assume Vlad is 40. Is it true? I have no idea.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Phantomphriend: The watch will be explained, I PROMISE! There is no need to inflict bodily harm upon me! …unless I procrastinate again. : D I hope not to.

JesusFreak991: I'm glad you noticed a similarity in the names...I promised I would do something like that to one of you guys, so yeah. And, um, we might actually need you to call me every hour like you threatened so I can get the next chapter up.

…and seeing as I have a lovely totally of 2 reviewers…maybe the other people who read it would like to review? Pretty Please?

Moving onto the story, this chapter is mostly background information that took me awhile to figure out so that the story would make sense and fill in the blanks. So, it focuses on Vlad and his point of view. The next chapter will return to Conflagration and Danny and Sam and Tucker and Alicia and whomever I decide to have warn danny about "the accursed one"

A 20 year old Vlad stared at the ceiling from his room in the hospital. He had been in here with a case of "ecto-acne" for exactly one week, 3 day, 16 hours and around 4 minutes. Groaning, he looked around his room. What a waste of his youth it was. Plain white walls with boring drapery hung surrounded the windows. There was a TV, but the rest of the room was blocked off by all the medical equipment that was needed to keep him alive. Ecto-Acne had never been seen before, so he was treated with the upmost caution.

Vlad Masters officially hated his life.

And it was all Jack Fenton's fault.

Vlad knew that he should be nicer to his old pal, but "pal" didn't seem like the right word anymore. After what Jack had done, Vlad wasn't sure that he would ever even think about using that word anymore.

How had it happened? Jack Fenton and Maddie Sue had decided that they were going to build a ghost portal in collage. Vlad didn't even believe ghosts existed, but had volunteered to help anyway. In all honesty, he was only signed up because Maddie would be there.

The thought of his love put a smile on Vlad's face as he lay on the bed, unmoving. Her perfect brown hair and gleaming blue eyes had immediately entranced him. He loved her and he knew it. The day of the accident, he had told himself firmly that he would tell her of his love, she would return it, and the two would live happily ever after in a world without Jack Fenton's ghost nonsense. But when the time came, she was too busy working on double-checking their research and calculations to even hear him out. As he tried to think of another way to approach her, he pretended to inspect the portal.

"I'm telling you Jack," Vlad rolled his eyes. "It won't work."

"Bogus V-man," Vlad really hated that nick name. He had ordered Jack not to call him that, but it had never worked. "It totally will. This proto-portal's guaranteed to bust open a wall into the ghost dimension!" He said it with such enthusiasm I almost puked. Vlad took a closer look at it as Maddie picked up their papers and reviewed them.

A frown had come upon her face, "Jack, these calculations aren't right." Her voice was music to my ears at that moment, blinding my thoughts from what could happen.

And…eventually, what did happen.

"BONZAI!" Jack yelled at the top of his voice as he pushed the on button on the remote.

The portal he was inspecting began to glow green and he stepped back in surprise. If only he would've tripped instead, Vlad thought, things would've turned out so much better. A sudden burst of energy propelled toward him, and he was unable to move. The energy consumed him, burning him from the inside out. He had screamed and turned as soon as he could. The result?

Laying in his hospital bed, wondering what he had done wrong in his life. If he even would have a life after this. The doctor wouldn't say anything, but Vlad knew he would probably not finish collage for awhile. Speaking of the doctor, Vlad thought as he heard footsteps approach his door.

The door opened, and a man with a friendly face walked in.

"Good morning Mr. Masters, how are we doing today?" Dr. R. greeted him. He had neatly cut brown hair and brown eyes. Vlad thought that the doctor might be around his own age, which meant he was pretty smart if he was already a Doctor.

"Fine, perfectly fine," Vlad yawned sarcastically. Dr. R. began to read all the information from the machines around Vlad's bed and write them down on his clipboard. "How am I looking?"

"Well," the Doctor grimanced. "I'd like to tell you your doing better, but nothing we gave you seems to be working. I'll have to get Nurse Syndey in here to give you a change in meds."

Nurse Sydney, eh? Vlad had been watching that week and had automatically noticed that his Doctor had a crush on his partnering nurse. The two didn't have much time for discussion seeing as they worked in a busy hospital, but Vlad saw the little things they did for each other. Sometimes the nurse would leave a small welcomed plate of spaghetti on Dr. R's desk after he had completed an 18 hour shift. In return, she would find a box of chocolates from an anonymous person when she had skipped breakfast and lunch. Vlad loved watching the two dance around each other, both wearing a mask of secrecy.

"Dr. R?" Vlad asked as he watched the Doctor pause at the door. "Just ask her out already." He blushed, then continued on his way.

Vlad knew the man had taken his advice when a thrilled looking Nurse Syndey practically bounced in with enthusiasm and began to thank him.

Two months later they were married.

Vlad watched the ceremony from a live video feed in his room. He felt glad that the two were happy with each other. The fact that he had pushed them together made him feel happy on those days where he found out yet again that the medicine wasn't working.

To add to all his pain, he received a card sent from a "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." When he looked at whom Jack had taken as his wife, his heart and any hope he had left broke. The next few weeks he wouldn't talk to anyone. He just stared ceaselessly at their family photograph. His hate for the fat man burst from spark to raging storms during that time. He had no way to channel it outward, so it was taken out on anyone who passed through his door.

Except, one day a channel appeared.

Well, actually, Vlad disappeared.

From sight.

Over the next month, he would discover that not only could he disappear, but he could turn intangible, float, fly and change his form entirely. It took him awhile to realize what had happened. He had become what he didn't believe existed: a half-ghost, half-human hybrid.

Once he had discovered this new secret, he seemed to be oblivious to everything else. During the day when he had to lay in wait for night to come so he could sneak out, he would plot revenge against Jack and think of ways to win back Maddie.

Five years of practice every night soon passed. There was no news to whether or not he would be out soon. The Doctor and his wife were still trying everything they could for him, but nothing worked. Vlad didn't mind, he needed the time to work on "fundraising" for his evil plots. By fundraising, he meant stealing money from banks invisibly. He rather enjoyed reading the articles about the thefts that baffled officials.

During this time, he found that Nurse Syndey had become pregnant, and she would be due the following year. It was around July, so the child would arrive in April or so. Vlad, who had been an only child since day one, was interested in the development of the child, and asked the nurse every chance he received how she was doing. She was as excited as he was, and loved explaining out the process.

Nine months quickly passed, and Vlad noticed that she stopped working two weeks before the due date. After asking the doctor, he learned that the long hours at work was not what she needed when she was in that far of a stage. Three weeks later, a baby girl was born. Vlad knew right before it happened because Dr. R. had come running in to his room with a wheelchair, practically threw Vlad in it (not that the patient declined, he was sick of the long days in the stuffy room) and wheeled him off to the maternity ward. By the time they were there, the doctor in charge had delivered the baby and sent her off to the baby room. Vlad wheeled himself over to the window and looked at the only baby girl wailing in the window. Glancing at her name card, he read her name and smiled.

Alicia Jessica Raiyn


	6. Flame and Lyric

**I'm not even going to do an intro I feel so bad about this taking so long to post.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the DP characters, places, or other things. I do own this story, the Raiyns, Conflagration and Lyric. **

p ---- /p 

"Is that it Danny?" Sam called over the Fenton Phones three days later. "There are no more spooks in this area." She was riding her moped through the desolate streets of Amity Park in the middle of the night. She and Tucker had decided to help Danny during his late night shift.

"Seems to be," his response crackled.

"That was a pretty easy night," Tucker commented. He was in the park, making his way to Fenton Works. "We only had to fight two ghosts!"

"Correction Tucker," Sam rolled her violet eyes as she turned a corner. "You only had to fight two ghosts. The rest of us fought four or five each."

"And technically," Danny added, "you didn't actually fight them Tuck, I did."

"But I caught them in the Thermos. That has to count for something," Tucker pointed out.

Turning the last corner, Sam saw Fenton Works. "Uh oh, I think we have a problem."

"Is it a ghost Sam?" Danny asked, instantly alert.

"Danny, you might want to hurry home…"

"Are his parents waiting outside for him?" Tucker guessed. "Last time we barely convinced them that he had been in the restroom the entire time they were looking for him."

"No Tucker, his house is one fire."

Silenced, Tucker turned onto the Fenton's street. As Sam had said, it was indeed burning.

"Mom! Dad! Jazz!" the two on the ground heard Danny yelp. Next thing they knew, a glowing light burst across the sky, heading towards them.

"I'll wake them up Danny," Sam volunteered. "Tucker, you head home and we'll pretend that Danny's spending the night at your house."

Tucker immediately scurried over to his house, muttering about the action he would miss.

Danny Phantom raced towards his home. Why was his house on fire? Mom must've burned something, he thought. Or maybe Dad's invention went haywire in the lab again. By the time he reached Fenton Works, the Opt. Center was a raging fire. Alarmed, he raced through his window and began to search the house. On the hallway he ran into Sam.

"I'll wake up your parents," she told him. "You get Jazz. She won't scream if she sees you."

Without a word, he flew into his sister's room and lifted her silently out of her bed. As they flew out the window, Jazz awoke.

"Danny? What's going on?" she asked. The wind blew her orange hair over startled turquoise eyes.

"The Opt. Center is on fire," Danny explained as he brought her safely to ground level.

"Are mom and dad okay?" Jazz asked. Danny set her down, and then looked to the door where Sam was leading his alerted parents out their front door.

"I'll go find the Fenton Water Hose!" Jack shouted as he ran to the garage.

"They're fine," Danny answered. "If they ask, I'm at Tucker's house."

Jazz nodded and ran over to her mom and Sam.

Danny's eyes wandered to the flaming mess above his house. He noticed that even though the wind was almost non-existent, the fire seemed to be growing larger. That could only happen if someone was feeding the flames. And no human would stick around to keep it burning, so it had to be a ghost.

And whatever ghost had dared to set light to his house would rethink even showing its face in Amity when he was done with it. Danny rose to the fiery structure and surveyed it from the outside. Reassuring himself that if he could breathe underwater, he could breather in fire, he floated into the flames.

Thirty seconds later he followed a white angel out of the burning mess.

"Conflagration!" Danny growled. This angel of flame was more of a demon than an angelic being.

The child angel pouted and folded her hands across her chest. "That's TWO times now you've stopped me from doing my job! Knock it off and let me finish!" Her eyes burned with anger (no pun intended).

"One: You have no right to burn down any building! Two: THAT'S MY HOUSE YOU WERE BURNING TO A CRISP!" Danny yelled at her.

"Good!" she spat. "I don't like you!"

Angered, Danny blasted towards her. His arm wrapped itself around her waist and he threw her towards the ground. "No one, I repeat, no one, touches or torches my house!"

"Ow!" Conflagration cried out. She hurriedly checked her wings for damage and brushed herself off. Then her gaze drifted back to Danny. "I will do whatever I want 'cause you're not the boss of me!"

"I'll show you whose boss!" Danny swore as he raced towards her again. She dodged at the last moment, her wings taking flight. Danny circled around again and began to fire ecto-beams at her. She successfully dodged them all without effort. When the bolts stopped, she looked around and didn't see her opponent anywhere.

"Where'd you go? We aren't playing hide and seek?" she asked, confused.

"I'm not hiding," Danny whispered into her ear. She didn't have time to let out a gasp as her sent her flying to the ground.

The ground exploded where the girl landed. Dust kicked up and hid her from sight momentarily. Danny floated cautiously right above the dust. When it cleared, she was sitting up, one hand supporting her and the other on her head. She wore a tired, confused look on her face. Looking up, she saw him and stared at him with a lost look in her eye.

"What…what happened? Where am I?"

p ------- /p 

When Vlad read the name of the child, his heart skipped a beat. It seemed so perfect for the precious creature that lay before him. The Doctor immediately took his firstborn out of the room to hold her and Vlad watched as the stern man changed when she was handed to him. Vlad curiously watched his eyes soften as he held the babe close to his heart.

"Might I hold her Doctor?" he inquired.

The father in Dr. R. disappeared and he became the person his profession demanded. "Well, your condition isn't contagious. Be careful with her though." He instructed Vlad in the correct way of holding an infant and then rather reluctantly placed her in his arms.

The child weighed next to nothing in Vlad's arms. She was beautiful, he decided instantly. Her bright blue eyes searched his as he took hold of her hand and marveled at how tiny her fingers were. She was bald, but Sydney had explained that not all babies are born with hair. He was touched by her innocence and for the first and last moment in his life, forgot about his troubles and realized the gift life really was. He held her for a minute, and then realized that his arm was growing tired. The Doctor chuckled and explained that the muscle used for holding a baby isn't often active and will tire easily as he took her back into the nursery and placed her in her spot.

p ------- /p 

When Phantom didn't answer her question, Conflagration turned her head and surveyed the scene around her.

"Oh no, not again," she whispered. She jerked to her feet and jumped into the air to Phantom's level. "I am soooo sorry!"

"Save it," Danny growled. There was no way she would try to burn his house and expect to apologize her way out of it. "There's no way you're getting out of what's coming to you."

A hurt look ran across her face. She looked over to the fire that continued to rage, and with a blink it flickered out. The result was a mess of melted metal, but it was the best she could do. "I really am sorry," she whispered in a soft musical voice. The last thing Danny saw was her white form streaking across the sky.

"What in the world?" he asked the sky.

p -------- /p 

Two years passed and Vlad Masters still lay in the hospital bed, bitterly cursing the man that had sent him here. There seemed to not be any benefit to lying day by day in the itchy bed with the itchy sheets.

He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. His daily visitor would arrive in five minutes. Vlad looked forward to his visitor every day. He turned on the TV and flipped through channels until he saw the doorknob rattle slightly. Smiling to himself, he turned the TV off and waited.

Suddenly the door burst open and a hyperactive toddler raced in.

"HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"

She had short brown hair that was pulled back into a pigtail, green eyes and a contagious smile. Her green summer dress rattle about as she rushed to his side. Vlad lifted the child onto his bed and waved to Nurse Sydney. With a thanks, she left and headed back to her job.

"Good afternoon Alicia my dear. How are you doing?" he asked the bouncing youth.

"Good." She answered as she began to fiddle with his sheets.

"What did you do today?"

"Good."

"Ah, I see."

Everyday from 2 to 9, Vlad babysat Alicia Raiyn while her parents both worked. It was convient for the Doctor and his wife because they knew where she was (and being a mischevious little girl who ran off sporadically, this was a good thing) and a good thing for Vlad because it gave him something to do. Alicia didn't talk much yet, but they had their own way of communication through gestures. They also had their own schedule during her visits. First, they would attempt to talk, which would end up with him tickling her and her trying to brush his silver hair. Then they would move on to reading books that the Nurse had brought to his room. Afterwards, they would watch some TV (if nothing was on, there were children's videos that would amuse the both of them for the time being). Then she would fall asleep in the middle of a movie and lay curled up next to him for two hours. When she awoke, they would eat dinner (anything except macaroni and cheese…there was a bad experience with it all landing in both of their hair). Next, they would play with some dolls and try to talk some more. They would continue to play random games until Alicia became exhausted and fell asleep before being picked up by her mom.

Vlad loved the time with the child and learned many things through the simple life she led.

They did this most days until Alicia was six. By then they had advanced to other puzzles, games and miscellaneous things that would keep her mind busy.

Vlad's days weren't only filled with the young girl he admired. Each night, after she left and the night nurse checked on him, he would use his ghost powers and fly out to his balcony where he practiced fighting and throwing pink beams at various trash on the street. Sometimes, if no one was watching, he would sneak out after lunch and practice.

One day, he received an update from the Fenton family. There was a picture of Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and a little boy who looked to be around Alicia's age. This soured his mood and after gulping down lunch, he headed outside to practice. Little did he know the anger and hatred he felt at that time would have terrible consequences that day.

p ------- /p 

**(AN: Should I continue? …I dunno…it's getting late…ah well, you guys win. I'll keep going)**

p ------- /p 

After his parents and Jazz returned to bed, he carried Sam over to Tucker's house where they discussed the fire and Conflagration's sudden change of heart.

"I don't get it," Danny rubbed his tired eyes. "Why would she seem determined to burn everything at one moment and in the next put out the fires and run?"

Sam and Tucker were both at a loss for words. They had no idea behind the angel's behavior.

Danny tried to figure it out, but was at as much of a loss as his friends. "I'm going to take a flight to clear my head. I'll be back soon."

"Be safe," Sam smiled as he flew out of the window.

Danny saluted her as he rose to the clouds. The night chill massaged his nerves and very soon he was calm. He floated on a cloud and stared at the moon as he contemplated the night's events.

Why would she attack the school and his house? He had never met her before, yet she seemed to be destroying the places he valued. Well, he didn't value school, but he spent way too much time there. Still, it was as if she knew who he really was. That was impossible, for she hadn't called him "halfa" like others usually did.

In short, she was an enigma. She was an angel; she caused harm and destruction. She was a child; she had the determination of an adult. What was she really?

Danny closed his eyes and shut out the brightness of the full moon. He cleared his head and tried to forget about the problem at hand. He knew he needed to relax. If only it was warmer and he wasn't so hungry it might have worked easier. And maybe if he could actually lie on the fluffy cloud. And maybe if that singing voice sang something other than it's depressing song. And if-

Wait a second…a voice?

Danny opened his eyes and listened for the sound again. There it was! A lonely tune that echoed across the starry sky. He silently lifted himself into the air and followed the trail of music.

The voice was the most beautiful voice that Danny had ever heard. It was soft, yet powerful enough to sweep across the city. Guided by the flowing melody, he reached the school building. The music seemed to be coming from the roof. Curious, he peered along the roof.

Conflagration sat at the edge of the roof, her feet dangling carelessly and her wings folded around her to keep her warm. From her mouth poured the sorrowful song that had entranced him.

The song lost its hold on him and the rage he had felt towards her earlier resurfaced.

"You have some nerve to still be around here," he said to her as he floated from behind.

Continuing her song, she glanced at him, then back to the view of the city. From the roof of the school, the blinking lights gave a peaceful aura.

"You need to leave now," Danny demanded, slightly annoyed that she refused to make any effort to listen to him. She ignored his comment.

"Didn't want to trash the newly rebuilt school, but…" Danny sent a blast at Conflagration to catch her attention. To his surprise, a glowing white shield absorbed it. "What…what was that?"

"My protection," she sang.

Finally she answered him.

"Protection?"

"When an angel is in trouble, they may not fear, for the Protector is always there."

Danny thought about the charred remains of the Opt. Center. "Ignoring your looks, you don't act like an angel."

Conflagration sighed as she unfurled her wings and rose to meet him midair. "I'm terribly sorry." As the child looked into Danny's eyes, he realized something was different about her.

"Wait a second, your eyes…they don't have flames in them. I thought you were 'Conflagration, the angel of fire and flame'." Indeed, her eyes had transformed from a raging red to a light gray.

"That is not who _I_ am," the girl responded.

"I'm pretty sure it is." What did she mean? Was she denying that she was the one who had caused the two fires?

"No. I am Lyric, the angel of Melody," she replied.

Danny was confused, "What do you mean? You can't be two different angels at the same time, and I've seen you burn two buildings."

The angel returned to her spot on the rooftop and motioned Danny to sit with her. It was awkward, taking directions from a child, but he needed to know what was going on.

"When a person dies, a few different things may happen," she began. "In most circumstances, the spirit becomes an angel or is sent to the fiery pit. They live out their eternity in the realm they had been sent to. In exceptions where the individual may have unfinished business (be it known to them or not), they become ghosts like you. Once a ghost has finished its business, it will then be sent to Heaven or Hell."

Danny pondered this for a moment. Things seemed to make sense, but the rules must have been tweaked for a half-ghost. "What happened to you then?"

"I," the angel began as she turned her head away. "…am different."

"I know the feeling," Danny muttered.

"I'm not sure what happened to me, but I don't think I completely died. I remember going to Heaven and becoming an angel of song, but I remained here on Earth instead of going above. I was confused."

Sounds vaguely familiar, Danny realized as he asked about how Conflagration fit into the picture.

Lyric's tone turned bitter, "After I realized that I was stuck on the planet, I met up with this ghost who said he could help me. And because it took place years ago when I was young, I believed him. Little did I know he would begin to use me to complete deeds no angel could do. I didn't realize it though because he created an alternate personality in me that held a passion to destroy."

"Conflagration?"

"Precisely. He deceived me. I thought that I had only fainted during a practice, but it truth he had sent a signal to activate my other self. I discovered this one day when the signal cut too soon and I faced the destruction I was causing." Lyric's tone changed from saddened to a harsh sound. Danny had never seen a child like this before, and it scarred him slightly. "When I confronted him, a battle ensured. I am saddened to say that I was not able to overcome him, so I had to run. After a few months, I was able to find a device that would block the signal. I've been hiding for years, but he somehow managed to find me." Saddened by her tale, Lyric began to sing again. The purity of the calmness relaxed Danny.

Lyric finished her bit and then continued to talk. "I'm not sure why he's had me attack the school and that house. There must be a reason, but I do not know it."

"Does it scare you at all? Not knowing when you could turn into Conflagration again, I mean." Danny asked.

"The uncertainty is slightly bearable, but I mourn more for those who will be hurt because of my actions. Singing soothes me though. The gift given to an angel usually does anyway." Lyric patted her robes and smoothed them over.

"If I might ask," Danny whispered. "Who was the ghost?"

Lyric frowned when she remembered the name and clenched her eyes tight as she recalled terrifying memories.

"I died at a child's age no one should die at, and I was killed by a ghost named Plasmius."

p ---- /p 

**I have to stop there for the night. yawns I'm tired…so very very tired…but I made it extra long for you guys because I feel so guilty about not writing anything. Feel special!**

**Now to thank the reviewers!**

**witchdoctor42ghostgrlJesusFreak991**

…**all…three…of…them…**

**Due to the um, lack of reviewing, I'm going to have to say that I won't post the next chapter until I have 5 reviews…which is only TWO MORE than I currently get. Yeah…please?**

**Even if you just say hi and you like it so far. I'm down with that. **

**Click it! **


	7. Morsels of Plots

-bursts in flinging through the air- Yaaaayyy!!! I'm back! -tumbles and lands in a tanlge- Oops.

Straight to business.

* * *

Chapter 7 

"Plasmius?" Danny should've known that creep was somehow involved. "I know he stoops to low levels, but I didn't know he'd go as far as murder."

Lyric sighed to herself and began her sad song again. Danny felt numb as he stayed beside her and listened to the heart-felt lament. Vlad killed a child? This wasn't something like taking over the world or trying to ruin a life. It was bigger than that. He had taken the life of a small kid. He had taken Innocence personified and revoked its right to live.

"I'm so sorry," Danny finally said.

"Don't be," her gray eyes revealed a soft peace that instantly consoled him. "I'm okay. I told you, I haven't fully died. There are many ways to enjoy life...even if you don't have all of it."

The halfa gave a small chuckle, "Don't I know it." There was an awkward pause. "Lyric, if you ever turn into Conflagration again, is there some way for me to stop you with hurting you? ...that sounded weird."

Lyric gave a small laugh that rang majestically through the air, then quieted and pondered the situation. "I'm not sure why I was able to snap out of it earlier when we were fighting. I guess you'll just have to find a way. But if you can't, do whatever you need to do. I don't want anyone hurt because of me." She turned her head and looked straight into his eyes. "Take any necessary steps to stop me. Promise?"

"Promise," Danny floated up into the air. "I'd better go."

"Might I come with you?" Lyric asked. "It's rather lonely sometimes."

"I guess that would be okay..." Danny watched as the little angel bounded up into the air, her great wings unfolding around her. She sped past him and began to circle in glee.

"Do you want to race before you go?" she asked him, a mischevious twinkle present in her eye.

"Bring it on." With a burst of speed, the two spirits cut through the air. They dove off of the school building and began to stream around Amity Park. At first it seemed that they were evenly matched, but after a few minutes, Lyric pulled ahead. They began to tire and Danny led her to FentonWorks.

"This is your house?" Lyric gasped quietly, obviously suprised.

"Yeah, why?" Why was she suprised? Of course it was his house! Did she forget the whole 'You have some nerve to burn my house' thing?

"No reason," she brushed it off, but it obviously concerned her.

"I'll see you around," Danny bid farewell as he flew through his bedroom wall.

"I honestly hope not," Lyric whispered as he disappered. She was about to leave herself, but then her childish curiosity took ahold of her and she invisibly peeked through the wall. There stood Danny Phantom in the middle of the room. Before she could give a sigh of relief, a white circle surrounded him. It broke into two pieces, one moving up him and the other moving down. When it disappeared, there stood a sleepy Danny Fenton.

Lyric pulled herself out of the room a very confused angelic being. Phantom was Fenton? _That _was definitely something to keep in mind...

* * *

The next morning revealed a beautiful Friday sky with perfect weather. Danny and Sam met Tucker at the front of the school, and they walked through the hallway. When they reached Danny's locker, the boy filled his two friends in on what had taken place the night before. 

"Vlad did what?" Tucker pronounced madly.

"Took a life. That's the reason that Lyric died and he's been using her the entire time!" Danny angrily complained.

"We have to do something!" Sam insisted. Her eyes looked deathly acidic. "NO ONE kills a child and gets away with it."

"I've decided I'm going to confront Vlad after school. He lives in Wisconsin though, so it's going to be a long flight." Danny took out his books for biology and shut his locker. Tucker and Sam agreed to go with him as the bell rang. They began to mingle in with the other students and followed the flow to their class.

* * *

A girl walked out of the bus station after having bought a map. She looked down the road and saw a long line of cars. "Taxi!" she called out. 

A yellow cab pulled up on the curb beside her and the driver rolled down the window. "Where to, miss?"

"Airport, and hurry. It's an emergency." She opened the door and pulled herself in, clutching a small parcel tightly.

* * *

The bell shrilled through the empty halls of Casper High, signaling the arrival of the weekend. Hundreds of students flocked out of their rooms instantly and integrated within themselves. Alicia exited her creative writing class and immediately began to look for Danny. She strained to see above the crowded hallway, but finally spotted the bobbing clack head she was looking for. 

"DANNY!" she called out. She saw him turn his head around in an effort to discover who was calling his name. Alicia waved her hand wildly and he instantly spotted her. It took him a moment to manuver through the crowd to the wall where she waited.

"Hey Alicia, what's up?" Danny asked in a slight hurry. He had to meet Sam and Tucker back at his house so they could leave soon.

A look of concern passed over his neighbor's face. "Danny, was there a fire at your house last night? My parents said they smelt smoke at an odd hour."

"Yeah, we um, had a little mishap in the kitchen and-"

"Oh, I see." Alicia gave a knowing smile. "I've had mishaps before too. Was everyone okay?"

He didn't have time for this! He had to go. "Yeah, everyone was fine. I actually have to run home, so I'll catch you later!"

Before he could run off, Alicia grabbed his arm. "Danny wait! We both have detention today!"

Oh yeah. Detention. He would just have to accept the punishment and try not to miss next week. "Something important came up. I'll serve it some other time." With that, he ran off, leaving Alicia staring behind at him, thuroughly confused.

An hour later, he, Sam and Tucker were in the lab packing some items into the Spector Speeder (SS from hereforth).

"Fenton Thermos?" Tucker asked, looking at his checklist.

"Do we need one?" Sam wondered. "We've never put Vlad in one before..."

"Three words," Danny said sarcastically. "The. Box. Ghost."

"Good point," Sam agreed as she handed the thermos to Danny, who stuck it in the SS.

An hour later, they were on their way to Wisconsin.

* * *

This chapter's kinda short because each part sets the stage for another scene in a later chapter.

I'd like to thank my awesome reviewers!

JesusFreak991- glad you liked the new characters. Like the new ones in this chapter? -winkwink-

phantomphriend-promise not to make anyone wait that long again, don't worry. : )

witchdoctor42-I personally enjoy writin those parts too. We'll see one or two more before the story is over.

Amber-Phantom-yay! That makes me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Nikky Phantom of the Opera-hope you enjoyed this update

PinkBlueLilac-you're most likely the first person who has been pondering about that. It would be funny, in my opinion, to see conflagration try to burn sam, tucker or jazz...

You guys all rock!!! Same thing on reviews goes for the next chapter as well. Only five: )


	8. Alysa and a BOMB!

Thanks to the reviewers: jesusfreak, phantomphriend, and witchdoctor.

And to my little brother, who I know is reading this. boo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, it's characters, or Eragon and Eldest. I'm just reading them and enjoying it. : )

* * *

"We're here," Danny said grimly as they approached Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin. Sam and Tucker peered at the large home. They had never seen it before, and they were awed at what the billionare had purchased. 

"Can we go in too?" Tucker asked, slightly nervous. Before, Vlad was just Danny's arch nemisis who was trouble when spotted. But now they knew the truth...he had murdered a child, which meant he was capable of more than the toying they received.

"I would rather you not, but..." Danny glanced at Sam, who already had some of the Fenton gear on her. "...if you want to, I won't stop you."

Sam's eyes glinted dangerously in the sun. "No one kills a child and gets away with it. Let's spout out some justice."

"You guys go right on ahead, I think someone needs to keep guard over the SS," Tucker smiled nervously.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Alright Tucker, keep safe." And with that, Danny transformed into Phantom, lifted Sam into the air and they flew into the house.

Tucker watched them disappear. "I'm not sure I'm the one who needs safe-keeping..."

* * *

Alicia sighed as she counted the minutes left on the clock.Only five more, and she was free for the weekend. _I. Hate. Detention,_ she growled within her head. Nearby, a couple of boys started snickering. 

"There are only five minutes people. Behave or it will be thirty-five." Mr. Lancer's warning was directed at the boys.

Alicia yawned and sunk further within her seat. At least Mr. Lancer had been nice enough to move detention from a sticky old classroom to the library. Reading was something she loved, and it made the after-school lock-in more bearable. She was currently reading Eragon, and had its sequel, Eldest, waiting on the seat next to her. Bored with her world, she dove back into Eragon's discovery of the Varden.

It held her interest until Mr. Lancer announced she could leave. As she packed her books into her backpack, she wondered why any teacher would stay after school on a Friday to hold detention. She concluded that her teacher had no social life.

Hastily, Alicia ran out of the library and off the premisis. Finally...the weekend was hers! Excited, she began to walk the distance home, but before she left the parking lot, a cab pulled aside her.

"What?" Alicia asked herself, wondering why a cap stopped next to her. The door opened, and to her suprise, she was tackled to the ground by a shadowed figure.

"ALICIA! ALICIA!" the person exclaimed happily.

"Say what?" Alicia looked at the girl that had knocked her down. "Alysa? Is that you?"

"Of course it is, silly. Who else would tackle you like that after not seeing you for WEEKS?" Alysa smiled, her perfect teeth glistening in the sun. Alysa had dark hair that she let hang loose about her shoulders and dark green eyes that radiated joy. She wore a pirates shirt and torn jeans with paint splattered over them.

"Kelvin maybe, or Darin and anyone else from back home," Alicia laughed. They both stood and Alicia gave her friend a hug. "I've missed you all so much!"

Alysa's tone turned serious. "We have some things we need to discuss...is there somewhere we can talk?"

"If you're hungry, we can go to the Nasty Burger. It's a place we can get a table." Alicia offered. The cab drove off after the two girls began walking. "So how'd you get here?"

"I flew," Alysa stated simply. "It wasn't as great as when we flew together."

"It never is, is it?" Alicia asked, remembering the fun night. She snickered as she thought of the pranks the pulled. Soon they entered the Nasty Burger and ordered a snack.

As they sat in a booth in the back, Alysa pulled a small parcel out of her backpack she had been carrying. "Before I forget, this is for you."

Alicia accepted the parcel and immediately opened it. Inside was a sparkling new watch. "The replacement!" Without delay, she strapped it on and admired the emerald tint.

"There's more," Alysa smiled knowingly. Curious, Alicia peeked back in the box.

"THERE'S A BLUE ONE!" Alicia shrieked in excitement.She looked back at her friend with a questioningly look. "I thought you said it was impossible to make."

"It is," Alysa agreed as she munched on a fry. "That's just for looks. Don't expect it to do what the green one does."

"Okay," Alicia slipped it on her other arm. "Two watches. I'm really going to get strage looks for that."

"Start a new fashion trend," Alysa suggested, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

Danny and Sam found Vlad sitting at his kitchen table, eating a bowl of Fruitloops. 

Vlad looked up at them suprised, "What is the meaning of this Daniel? Have you come to join me finally?" He then saw Sam. "...and your friend too? The more the merrier, my boy!"

"You are one sick little man," Danny spat at him, hovering into the air. "I'll never join you."

"So then why are you here?" Vlad asked, standing up. Inconspicuously he blasted the Fruitloops bowl and box. That would at least ensure that there wouldn't be any demolishing comments.

"I found this little girl Vlad," Danny stated, his green eyes enflamed with anger.

"So what? There are a lot of little girls in the world."

"This one was an angel." Vlad's eyes changed from calm to curious.

"Really now? What does that have to do with me?"

"She said that you killed her."

"Really now? And what if I had?" Vlad asked, rising from his seat. Of course Daniel found out. He wouldn't be the "hero" people proclaimed him to be if he hadn't. Not that it mattered to Vlad or not.

Danny seemed hesitant to go on. He nor Sam thought that Vlad would just confess to it. Too bad niether of them had thought to bring a tape recorder. "Why Vlad? Why did you kill her? Why did you create "Conflagration" and send her to my town? Do you know she tried to BURN DOWN MY HOUSE?"

"Did I do that?" Vlad apologized sweetly and sarcastically. "Oops." Without warning, he transformed into his own alter-ego, Plasmius, and rose to meet Danny in the air. "Maybe I did send her. What do you care?"

"What are you planning, fruitloop?" Danny asked. He had seen the cereal before Vlad destoryed it, and there was no way he was going to pass up the chance to rub it in his face.

"Do you honestly think I'll tell you? Hm?" Vlad asked.

"Fine. I'll force it out of you!" Danny flew full force at Vlad, knocking him to the ground. They both fell through the floor and crashed into the basement.

Sam looked down the hole they had made. "...I think I'll just take the stairs." She ran off to find them.

* * *

"Why'd you do it Vlad?" Danny asked after they crashed into the ground. 

"You ask too many questions for your own good, my boy," Vlad gritted his teeth angrily as he rose to his feet. "It would be smart if you would keep your nose out of what doesn't belong to you."

"Are you saying that an attack at my school, my favorite hangout/food place and an attack at my home is _none of my business?_"

Vlad pondered that a moment. "So maybe I did send the fire angel to redesign your town." Danny began to glow an eerie green color as his anger grew. His power level began to rise. Vlad realized that if the halfa became too angry, he'd go on a rampage, destroying everything in the house. _How do I stop him?_ Vlad thought..._I know. I'll bring in Conflagration._

"You don't need to get that mad about it, dear boy," Vlad feigned fear, stepping back to take him to the control panel located on the wall. If he could get to it, he could activate the signal and have the girl here to defend him instantly.

"And you don't go around killing innocent children. She was SIX FOR CRYING ALOUD! Have you no value for a life? I should destroy you now or turn you into the Observants!" Danny threatened. "Tell me what you're up to and I might not destroy everything in here."

Putting his arm behind his back, Vlad found the button he was looking for and pushed it. A beep echoed through the hallways, followed by the voice of his computer.

"Transmissions have been blocked. Terminating signal. Transmissions have been blocked. Terminating-"

Danny looked around, confused. "What is that?"

"Fine," Vlad said, defeated. "I'll explain my plan. Conflagration was sent to Amity Park to inflict damage upon the places you love. They would cease to exist, thus rendering you in need of comfort and a home. I would have my arms open wide, and your parents would undoubtedly come. I would take care of your father, and then marry your mother, bringing you into my family."

"That's sick and wrong."

"It might be, from your point of view." Vlad agreed. "When Conflagration failed to successfully burn the school and Skulker failed to...I won't mention that. But when those failed, I brought her here and gave her a bomb she was to plant during the attack at your home. When you appeared just now, I realized my mistake and tried to undo it, but the signal is blocked. Unless you can stop the bomb, the fate of Amity Park is sealed."

Danny drew all this information in and processed it. There was a bomb in his home town! "How big is the bomb Plasmius?"

Vlad thought for a moment. "Big enough to destroy your entire town."

"YOU SENT A BOMB THAT BIG! Do you realize how many people you are about to kill?" Danny fumed, struggling to resist the urge to destroy the other hybrid.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Vlad replied calmly. "Deal with me later, but now you need to stop the bomb from detonating!"

Danny realized that Vlad was right. "Where is it? How can I find it?"

Vlad grinned evilly. "The bomb was designed in the form of a...watch. It was planted on a girl by the name of Alicia Raiyn the night your house was attacked. Take it from her, and destory it. The bomb won't explode then."

Danny shot bullets of hatred at the man in front of him. "I'll be back for you."

Suddenly Sam fell from the ceiling and landed in a 'poof' on Plasmius.

"Couldn't find the stairs so I jumped. What'd I miss?"

"You'd better hurry Phantom," Vlad warned. "My sources tell me the girl is wearing the watch right now, and it's going to go off within the next three hours."


	9. What's going on with Alicia Raiyn?

Thanks to the reviewers: Witchdoctor and my brother, who thinks Fenton Thermos' rock and won't tell me what he thinks of the story.

AN: Flashbacks in italics : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. At all. In any way.

BUT-I do own Alicia, Alysa, Conflagration, Lyric, and all those other characters I made up that may or may not appear in this chapter.

* * *

_**"You'd better hurry Phantom," Vlad warned. "My sources tell me the girl is wearing the watch right now, and it's going to go off within the next three hours."**_

* * *

"Yes!" Tucker exclaimed to the silent SS. "The ureachable, legendary: Level 25!" His PDA beeped in a rapid sequence that began the hidden level. He was so close! His fingers began to move faster than he had ever thoughtt possible as he guided his starship through foreign galaxies. "Nothing can stop me now!" 

Suddenly the doors burst open and two figures raced to either side of him. Buttons were pushed, levels were pulled and the seatbelt light flew on. Before he knew it, the speeder was in the air and racing towards Amity Park. In the confusion, he dropped his PDA and heard the fatal sound of it depowering.

"Guys! You just made me lost the game!" Tucker complained. "I was at the legendary level of 25! What gives?"

Without taking his eyes off of the path he was driving, Danny answered Tucker's question. "What's more important Tucker? Losing a game or losing Amity Park?"

Tucker looked at Danny's face to see if he was kidding. His friend was totally serious. Tucker turned towards Sam, who held the same blank expression.

"What happened with the talk with Vlad? What did he tell you?" Tucker asked. "What are we up against?"

"Time." Danny replied. He pushed the throttle forward, increasing the speed of the SS. "Vlad planted a bomb on a watch and gave it to Alicia. It's set to go off within the next three hours."

"We can find her in three hours, right? It can't be that hard." Tucker thought that Danny had made the situation seem alot worse than it was.

"It's going to take us two hours at the least to get home," Danny sighed. "Two and a half at the most. We'll need to get something to stop the bomb and find Alicia."

Sam pulled a cell phone from her pocket. "I'll call her house to see if her mom knows where she is." She dialed the newly memorized number and held the phone to her ear. "Hello? Mrs. Raiyn? I'm Sam Manson, one of Alicia's friends. Is she home? ...no. Do you know where she is? She hasn't come home yet from school? Does she have a cell phone? No...well, okay then. If she comes home, can you tell her to meet me at Danny Fenton's house? Thanks."

Danny and Tucker looked at her expectantly.

"She's not home," Sam sighed dejectedly. "Her mom doesn't know where she is."

"Then the only thing we can do is hurry home," Danny said, and increased the speed even more.

* * *

_Vlad Masters walked out to the balcony of his hospital room, infuriated. They were married and had TWO KIDS! How DARE that Fenton betray him and steal his love. How DARE he have children with her. Everything was FENTON'S fault. And he would pay. _

_Vlad transformed into the ghost half he had become accustomed to over the past few months. He didn't usually change in the middle of the day, but he needed to blast something. Alot of somethings._

_Some trash was floating in the air. That's what Jack had done."BONZAI!" Trashed his life. He held out his hand and a pink blast incinerated it, sending ashes to the ground._

_A paper airplane whizzed past him. Jack had sent the competition flying in the opposite direction. "Hey V-man!" With the flick of a wrist, Vlad sent a more powerful beam to toast the doomed flight._

_Vlad came to the conclusion that he would dedicate his life to destroy Jack Fenton. Maddie would be his. The children, well, he could just imagine how annoying it would be to hear the spawn of the devil's voice everyday._

_"Uncle Vladdy?"_

_All Vlad wanted was for the voices to go away. They were haunting him! They were torturing him! They were bent on destroying him!_

_"Go AWAY!" he screamed, and sent a blast heading towards the last voice he heard in his head. It wasn't any blast though; it contained all the power he could muster. All the anguish and failure and anxiety he had gather the past few years he sent into that exto-plasmic beam._

_He sighed with relief.His mind had momentarily cleared and he felt better than he had in days._

_Before he could relax, he heard an ear-piercing scream and a thump as something fell to the ground behind him._

_Vlad spun around and his face paled._

* * *

"Where is she?" Danny frantically shouted as he flew over Amity Park, searching for Alicia. "She couldn't have just disappeared!" 

"She's not at the park or next to the school," Sam replied through the Fenton Phones as she ran through the school parking lot. Her eyes shot left and right, desperately looking for the girl.

"She's still not at home," Tucker replied. "And the observatory and library are closed today. Where else could she be?"

"...did anyone check the Nasty Burger?" Danny asked.

After a revealing moment of silence, Team Phantom made their way to their favorite food hangout.

* * *

"...and we've been calling him the Studmuffin King ever since!" Alysa finished as she and Alicia broke out in loud laughter. 

Alicia wiped a tear from her eye and sighed. "Man, I wish I could've been there to see that." She glanced at her watch and let out a small gasp. "Dang, Mom's going to be worrying about where I am right now! I better get home!"

"Your mom wouldn't mind having a guest tonight, would she?" Alysa asked bashfully.

"Of course not! She'd love to see you!" Alicia smiled brightly. "But that's only if she's in a good mood, and she will only be in a good mood if I'm home soon!"

"We'd better get going then," Alysa said as they stood up and threw away their trash. As they began to walk out of the door, Alysa asked a question. "Alicia, the paper says that there's a ghost boy in this town. Have you seen him yet?"

Alicia's face turned serious, "I have. He's...um, interesting."

"What's he like? Is he good or bad? And-"

"Alysa..." Alicia's face paled. "And he's standing right behind you!"

Alysa turned and saw none other than a panicking Danny Phantom.

* * *

As he suspected, Alicia walked out of the Nasty Burger right as Danny flew overhead. "I've found her guys!" Danny signaled to his friends. He received responses of luck and flew down to Alicia and her friend. He floated behind the friend until Alicia saw him.

And for having seen him before, she looked immensly afraid.

"Alicia! I need to speak to you!" he told her.

To his suprise, she took a few steps backwards. "I'm...I'm sorry Mr. Phantom, but I really need to get home. I'm late, and my mother is-" Before she could finish her excuse, she was running off, dragging her friend with her.

"What the-why'd she run off?" Danny asked himself.

"Danny," Sam said over the Fenton Phones. "Did you get the watch yet?"

"No. Alicia ran off before I could." Danny replied. "She's running home with a friend. We've got to stop her before it's too late!"

"Roger that." Tucker said as he began to set a course to cut off the girls.

Danny flew after the fleeing teens.

* * *

"Alicia!" Alysa yelled. "Why are we running?!" They ran through an alley and turned left.

The look on her friend's face told her that this was not just a fear of ghost. "I...I can't explain it now." Alicia whispered raspily. "We just can't let him catch us."

"Does he know about-"

"No he doesn't."

"THEN WHY ARE WE RUNNING?"

* * *

Danny soared over numerous house tops and finally spotted the two running girls. At 126 miles per hour he dove and flew along side them as they ran.

"Alicia! I just need a minute to talk to-OW!" Danny cried out as he was smacked in the face by Alicia's friend. She hit him hard enough he went sprawling into the wall. Danny pushed the crumbling rock off of him and picked himself up. "What the heck! I'm the good guy here!"

* * *

"I can't believe I just did that," Alysa panted. "I hit PHANTOM! We are sooo doomed."

"Just...keep...running..." Alicia quickened her pace. "We'll be home soon..."

* * *

Annoyed, Danny flew after the girls, muttering incoherant complaints the entire way. After a minute, he finally spotted them. He knew that he couldn't just fly alongside them and try for a conversation, so he had to devise another way to get the watch from her. A thought popped in his head and he smiled.

Immediately he flew down, and instead of stopping them, he gently lifted the two girls off the ground and into the air by their arms.

"Let go of me!" Alicia screamed.

"Let us down!" her friend tugged on his arm.

"Look, I just need to talk to you for a moment Alicia, then I'll set you down." Danny glared at his neighbor.

She looked thoughtfully and angrily into his eyes, "Looks like I'm right where you want me then. Start talking."

"Finally!" Danny exclaimed. "You have a watch, right?"

Alicia's face tensed up and she nodded, her face instantly on alert. "Why?"

"A bomb was planted in it by a ghost named Plasmius, and it's going to go off within the hour! I need you to give me the watch, I'll destroy it, and the day will be saved."

Danny noticed Alicia and her friend exchange wary glances.

"I can't give it to you."

What?! "Why not? There's a BOMB in it!"

"No. There's no bomb. And regardless, I can't give it to you." Alicia and Alysa suddenly slipped through Danny's hands without warning.

"What? How did she do that?" Danny asked himself. He stared at his hands. "There's no way she could have done that!" He looked below himself and saw the two girls falling quickly to the ground. He momentarily prepared himself to fly quickly and rescue them. Simple...right?

Danny blinked, and then the girls were gone.

They had disappeared midair.

"What the heck?" Danny froze in position. "How-why-_**what's going on with Alicia Raiyn?**" _


	10. The Secret of the Girl Next Door

Heya all! I'm back!

Thanks to all of my reviewers, you all know I love you so very very much.

This chapter is dedicated to my new friend Ashley. I'm glad that I was lucky enough to have the chance to get to know you.

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. But I do own, Alicia, Alysa, and Conflagration.**

* * *

Danny's eyes tore through the scene around him. How had Alicia and her friend just disappeared? They hadn't crashed on the ground, he was sure of that. There would be blood, screaming, and overall a big mess.

"Did you find her yet Danny?" Sam radioed to him.

"I...I had her and she disappeared!" Danny told them, astounded and confounded.

"So go look for her! People disappear all the time." Tucker answered.

"You don't get it Tucker. She and her friend fell midair and disappeared!"

There was a silence over the radio.

"...that's not normal," Sam said carefully. "Now what?"

"I found some news reports on my PDA that have to deal with the town Alicia moved from, and you might find them interesting." Tucker said.

"How'd you find out where she moved from?" Danny asked.

"School records," Tucker said simply. "You don't need ghost powers to break into those."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Just get on with it Tuck."

"Okay. I'm going to have my PDA read them to you over the headphones...wait for it...wait for it...here we go!"

_"Good evening. I'm Gessica Sempasa with News at 7. There's been another string of fires today and police and fire fighters are suspecting the involvement of the same arsonist who has been responsible for the monthly burnings. There are no leads on this yet..."_

_"Tragedy has struck again in Fallbrook as the arsonist hits a gas station in a residential area..."_

_"The Fallbrooks mall burned to a crisp today...no leads yet..."_

_"School's out, and its nowhere near summer. All schools in the Fallbrook district today closed do to fires on each playground." _

_"A fire today in a home in Fallbrooks, CA became the first of many to involve a victim. A teenager who remains unnamed was injured when the ceiling collapsed due to a fire in the attic. The girl's parents declined to interview..."_

_"The arsonist has seemed to move his arse back to where is belongs: out of sight. The fires that have been rampaging the city for the past years have had a six month period of absence. Hopefully, it will be a permanent one..." _

"Isn't that crazy?" Tucker asked. "All these fires had occured."

"Wow," Sam whispered.

"And you know how it mentioned an injured girl? I looked up the hospital files and an Alicia Raiyn had been registered the same day as the fire." Tucker revealed.

"So that's what Mr. and Mrs. Raiyn meant when they said they moved to get away from the dangers. After all those fires, seeing Alicia hurt must have pushed them past a point of no return." Danny realized.

"...now what?" Sam repeated.

"She's heading home. We can try to cut her off before she gets there and hope we're not too late..." As Sam and Tucker acknowledged the information, Danny's cell phone began to ring.

Danny pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Daniel! Have you found the bomb yet?"

Vlad.

"Not yet Plasmius. Alicia is running away from me. And she's...doing some things that would be impossible for anyone!" Danny exclaimed.

Vlad gave a small chuckle. "She is a special girl. You must hurry my boy! The bomb will go off in a matter of minutes!"

"I'll keep you on the line Vlad so you can tell me if I got the bomb diffused," Danny told him. "And when I do, you are in BIG trouble."

"Priorities dear child. Priorities."

Holding his cell phone in his hand, Danny flew off towards his house.

_

* * *

_

"AAAGGGHHHH!!!!!" Alysa screamed. Her hands were over her eyes, which were clenched tight in fear.

"Alysa?"

"WE'RE DOOMED! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"Um, Alysa?"

"DOOMED! DOOMED I TELL YOU!"

"Alysa!" Alicia whispered harshly. "Be quiet! You're going to give away our position!"

Alysa peered between her fingers. They were in an alley across the street from Alicia's house. On the ground. Not about to die. "...sorry. What happened up there?"

"I dunno. Phantom said something about there being a bomb in my watch. Is there one?" Alicia asked.

Alysa glanced at the watches on her friends hand.

"Never mind," Alicia whispered. She peeked out into the street and then quickly ducked back in. "The coast is clear. Let's make a break for it across the street and once we're inside, we stick to my mom like glue. That way, no one can try to grab us or anything."

Alysa nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

The two girls darted out of their hiding spot, 100 yards away from safety. They were at the steps to the door when two blurs sped past them and knocked both girls down.

Alicia fell to the ground and groaned. Her head had collided, well, head-first with the ground. For the record, that hurts. Beside her, Alysa rubbed her head and began muttering incoherant words. Before the duo could collect their thoughts, each was helped up.

Cautious, Alicia turned to see who had knocked them over. Not to her suprise, Sam and Tucker were looking at them concerningly. Specifically at her watches.

"Are you two okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think we'll be fine," Alysa answered. "No lawsuits or anything."

"...and you are?" Tucker asked Alysa, checking her out.

"Sam, Tucker, this is my friend Alysa. Alysa, Sam and Tucker. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to get inside before my mom freaks out," Alicia began pushing Alysa up her front steps.

"Why are leaving them like this?" Alysa whispered to Alicia.

"They're with the ghost," Alicia said under her breath. "Now move inside before-"

Tucker grabbed Alicia's hand. "Cool watch! Mind if I take a look?"

Alicia's eyes turned towards her schoolmate and seemed to glare a hole right through him. "No."

"Why not?" Tucker's hand remained on Alicia's.

"It monitors my heart, okay? If it comes off, something bad will happen."

"Really now? Because I've heard otherwise," Danny Phantom arrived at the scene and stood facing his neighbor. At the sight of him, Alicia tried to move back, but Tucker had a firm grasp on her. Alysa tried to make a move on Tucker, but Danny's glare froze her in her steps.

"What do you want with me?" Alicia asked, her voice near failing her.

"Your watch. The one that someone planted a bomb in." Sam answered.

Alicia sighed. "For the last time, there IS NO BOMB!"

"Hello? It was planted! You wouldn't know if it was there or not!" Tucker accused.

"But it's okay," Danny said calmly. "Because we're going to take care of it right now." Danny looked at her arm. There were two watches! Which one had the bomb? Danny fired a single ray at the blue watch. Alicia shrieked as it fell to the ground in ashes.

"YOU JUST TOTALED MY NEW WATCH!"

Danny held the cell phone to his ear. "Vlad, there were two watches. I blasted one of them. Did I pick the right one?"

* * *

Back at his base, Vlad hit the button again. 

"TRANSMISSION STILL BLOCK. TERMINATING SIGNAL."

"That's a no."

* * *

Danny fired at the green watch, and unlike it's blue counter part, it made a fizzling sound before it crumbled to pieces. 

"That was it!" Vlad said happily over the phone. "Congrats Daniel, you have successfully saved your city!"

Tucker and Sam jumped and gave each other high fives, smiles plastered all over their faces. They had done it! They had saved the city!

Danny turned to Alicia, "You can go now, everything's safe now."

Instead of receiving the reluctant smiles he expected, icy eyes glared back at him from both Alicia and Alysa.

"You idiot!" Alysa yelled at him. "Do you know what you just destroyed?"

Danny raised a eyebrow questioningly. "A bomb that had been planted?"

"Planted? By whom?" Alysa asked. "I just brought her those watches today from CALIFORNIA!"

This stopped Team Phantom from their celebrations. Danny looked at the two panicking girls. "Do you two know who you're messing with?"

"Do you?" Alicia shot back, her eyes raging with anger.

Taking a step back, Danny realized that there was a maniacal laughter erupting from his cell phone. "You fool!" Vlad laughed. "I can't believe you fell for that! A bomb? I mean, of all people Daniel! I didn't think you would fall for the easiest trick in the book!"

"What are you talking about Vlad?" Danny asked, a sinking feeling arising in his stomach.

"You thought the alarm was to set off a bomb! It wasn't. Oh no boy, it was _far from it!"_

"Huh?" Danny's eyes drifted over to Alicia, who had collapsed to the ground. She was sweating, and her entire body was shuddering. Alysa was slowly backing away, a movement Sam and Tucker copied as heat began to rage from Alicia.

Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to resist some sort of pain. "Oh Danny," she whispered. "There's no way you could've known..." With that last word muttered, she screamed and a bright light flashed about her, blinding all on the block.

When everyone's vision returned, in Alicia's place floating a very put out Conflagration.

Danny's throat went dry as Vlad's voice arose from the cell phone once more. "Fool. The signal was to activate Conflagration's transformation. And you just destroyed the block that kept her out of my grasps."


	11. Fighting the Flames

**Woohoo! Next chapter! Emjoyies! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, it's characters, or Avatar the Last Airbender. Deal with it. **

_

* * *

_

_When everyone's vision returned, in Alicia's place floated a very put out Conflagration._

_Danny's throat went dry as Vlad's voice arose from the cell phone once more. "Fool. The signal was to activate Conflagration's transformation. And you just destroyed the block that kept her out of my grasps."_

* * *

There was a disbelieving silence that passed over Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Vlad had used them. 

And he used every bit he could get.

"You are one twisted man Vlad," Danny scowled into the phone. "When I get my hands on you-"

"If you're still around to get your hands on me," Vlad cut Danny short. "You have a battle on your hands. It seems the ghost boy has a date with an angel." Angered, Danny cut Vlad's laugh short by demolishing the phone in his hand.

His eyes looked up and were greeted with a familiar flaming pair he hadn't seen for days.

"Hello Phantom," the child smiled eeriely. Her eye once again emitted a raging red glow that revealed just how passionate she could be. "Vladdy told me to eliminate you."

"Conflagrat-I mean, Lyric- I mean Alici- WHOMEVER YOU ARE, SNAP OUT OF IT!" It was slightly confusing for Danny to confront his neighbor/enemy/angel friend on such negative terms.

"You wish," Conflagration whispered into his ear before she punched him in the stomach, sending him flying back into a building.

Pain shot through Danny's head, but he ignored it and focased on the problem at hand. He had to stop Conflagration, but he also needed to remember that Alicia and Lyric were also on the line here.

Why did he get stuck with the neighbor with a personality disorder?

Danny flew back up to meet Conflagration where she grinned sadistically at him. "I don't want to hurt you. You're my friend...well, to a limit, anyway."

"Get over it boy," Conflagration replied. "The girls you know will NEVER come back now that you've freed me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to finish." With that, she threw two fire balls at Danny. They missed by a landslide.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Um, there's no way you can beat me with that aim."

"Who said I was aiming at you?" the child smirked. Danny turned around and groaned as the fireballs hit two of the houses below. The structures immediately burst into flame, and people began to scatter out rapidly.

She's going to burn everything around if I don't do something! Danny realized. "HEY! I'm your target! Aim at me, not innocent people."

Conflagration stuck her tongue out at him. "Make me." She snapped her fingers and three more buildings turned into flames. Below, screams and shouts of panic arose. Black smoked billowed into the air and the registered halfa realized how serious this fight really was.

Over the Fenton Phones he forgot he had, Sam's voice echoed loudly, "Danny! What's going on up there?"

"Conflagration's burning the homes!" Danny yelled. "See if you can evacuate everyone!"

* * *

On the ground, Sam, Alysa and Tucker began running to all the houses and pounding on the doors. Each one they told the families they needed to leave NOW. 

Sam ended up having to ring the Raiyn's home. The door opened, and Mrs. Raiyn smiled sweetly at the girl.

"You must be one of Alicia's friends," she dusted her hands on her apron. "She's not home yet."

"I'm aware of that Mrs. Raiyn, but that's not why I'm here. You need to evacuate the house!" Sam said hurriedly.

Mrs. Raiyn paled. "What do you mean." Sam pointed to the sky where Conflagration and Danny had begun a hand to hand conflict.

"Oh no!! ALICIA!" the mother cried. Her eyes opened wide in terror as she gasped. She seemed frozen in spot. So Alicia's mom knew about the whole "Conflagration" problem...this would be interesting to store away.

"Ma'am, you need to get out of here for your own safety. Is anyone else here?" Sam asked, trying to snap the shocked woman out of her paralysis.

It worked. "Oh no! I need to get the twins and Sariah out of the house! Thank you, young lady for warning me." With that, she ran back in.

Sam stared at the door for a moment, and then ran to the next house where Alysa and Tucker waited for her.

"Is that everybody?" Tucker asked. Alysa and Sam nodded, and the group gave a slight sigh. Then they remembered that the entire block was burning around them. A loud crash was hear above them, and they looked upwards just in time to see Danny thrown into a wall. Without a moment's hesitation, he flew back into the fight. Unbeknowest to him, a chunk of the bricks began to fall down towards his friends.

Luckily, Sam was watching and pushed Tucker and Alicia out of the way just in time to avoid the rocky doom.

"We can't stay here," Sam yelled over the roaring flames. "It's too dangerous!"

"But what about Danny?" Tucker looked to the sky where two blurs contantly collided. "We can't leave him!"

"There's no other choice! We can't do anything to stop this!" Sam began to pull the teens with her as she ran through the soot.

"We CAN help!" Alyssa coughed, dark spit flinging to the ground. "If we can block the signal again, Conflagration will disappear!"

"How can we jam it?" Tucker panted.

"Alicia told her old friends and I about Conflagration a long time ago, and together we built a jammer in the form of a watch. If we can get the schematics, we could build it." Alysa revealed. "We just need to get back to my city FAST. Is there a way to do that?"

Thinking of the Spector Speeder, Tucker nodded. "Yeah, but that means we'll have to turn around and head through the flames to get to FentonWorks..."

"Let's do it," Sam said as she and the others turned around.

* * *

Darin, Kelvin, and Jina were sitting around at Darin's house, all three crowded around the computer screen. 

"Wait for it," Jina grinned. "Wait for it."

The two boys traded glances, confused as to what the girl's excitement was all about.

"There it is!" Jina screamed, and pointed rapidly onto the computer. On the screen was the picture of the front of the DVD for the third season of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Aang was in a fire nation uniform with Zuko's hair, Katara looked evil, Toph looked as she always did (tough) and Sokka had a sword instead of a boomerang. (AN: This is really what it looks like, I've seen it)

Kelvin and Darin shook their heads as Jina bounced around the room, jumping for joy.

"Jina, it's just a TV show," Kelvin tried to explain.

"Yeah, jumping around and screaming borderlines obsession," Darin added.

Jina stopped jumping to inform them that the definition of "fangirl" was obsession. She was about to continue her defense when Darin's phone rang.

"Hello?" Darin answered. "Oh, hi Alysa...nothing, you just saved me from the fangirl."

Jina glared at him and smacked him on the backside of his head. "For your information, fangirls are what holds everyshow together!"

Darin nodded and listen to what Alysa was telling him. His face paled, and he turned on the TV located across the room. The news was on, and it told of a rampaging fire in Amity Park.

He listened for a moment, then put down the phone and turned to his friends.

"What happened?" Kelvin asked. Jina looked at the TV and began to worry.

"The watch was destroyed in a misunderstanding," Darin said. "We have to get the schematics ready so that another one can be quickly rendered. Can you print them out Jina?"

The black-haired girl nodded, and started rapidly typing on the computer.

"Kelvin, we need to start gathering items they'll need to build it rapidly. They'll be here in a few minutes..." Darin began to grab things from around his room. "We need to hurry before Amity Park is burned to a crisp."

There was an uneasy silence as the group raced await the arrival of Alysa, Sam and Tucker.


	12. Babbling Fillers

Hey guys! I'm back : ) Terribly sorry I kept you all waiting for this...and it's so short. I've been trying to figure out how to distribute the information. Don't worry though, the only reason this chapter isn't long is because the other half of it is in another document and this thing won't let me paste.

Reviews

feathertail1021- I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Alycat212- Here's the next chapter, and the next one will follow within a week if I can get enough reviews for it. Thanks for joining into the story!

Flyinglikeaphantom- Don't fall off of the seat! -jk- I'm glad it gets you to that point.

witchdoctor42- glad you came back. I hope I can keep you for the rest of the story too.

Disclaimer: I don't own the DP characters. Everything else, I DO own... (not the Spector Speeder though)...

* * *

Schematics for the watch lay spread out upon Jina's bed, along with the materials to help make it. Yet those who stared upon the pile of objects did not look too thrilled with what they had collected.

"Do we need anything else?" Kelvin asked, running a hand through his short blond hair.

"Yeah," Darin said glumly. "A watch." Twas true: they had been able to find everything they needed, except for the watch itself.

"Isn't there something else we could use?" Jina muttered to herself. She glanced around the room, inspecting everything. Her eyes fell upon a watch on Darin's arm. "Can we use your watch?"

Darin's hand flew over his time-telling device. "No way. It's my watch!"

Kelvin and Jina glared at him.

"Are you serious? A city is in flames, a hero in trouble, OUR FRIEND IS EVIL and all you can think of is it's your watch!" she scolded. pointing a finger at him.

Darin frowned, "Don't you think I understand that? When I said no way, I meant that it wasn't compatible with the design."

"Not compatible, hmm?"Jina was silent. "Why don't you give me a moment alone up here...I think I can solve the problem."

Kelvin and Darin shrugged, and leaving Darin's watch with the girl, they left the room.

* * *

Sam, Tucker and Alysa found themselves flying in the Spector Speeder (SS) across the country. They were going at top speed, Tucker driving, Sam staring out the window and Alysa pointing them in the right direction. 

Each person in the vehicle was worried about the battle they would return to, wondering if their friend would still be there. None of them had really wanted to leave the battle, but the situation had become too dangerous.

What seemed like decades later, Alysa pointed to a small blue house on the corner of a quaint little street. They quickly landed the SS and raced to the white door. Alysa knocked loudly three times and by the third, Darin was at the door.

"Come on in Alysa-er, who are your friends?" Darin lifted an eyebrow, wondering if they knew about the situation.

"I'm Sam," the goth introduced herself. "Phantom's friend. And this here is my techno-geek friend Tucker."

Darin nodded as the threesome walked into the house. They were standing in a white hallway decorated in a western theme. Cactuses were painted along the wall in front of a desert background. Pictures of cowboys and Native Americans lined the path, giving a small piece of U.S. history.

They migrated into the sitting room, where Kelvin sat playing a GameKid. He looked up from his game as his eyes landed on Sam. "And who might this lovely lady be?"

"Not avaliable," Sam glared at him, though flattered as she might have been.

"Knock it off Kelvin," Alysa rolled her eyes. "That's not what we're here for. Is the watch ready?"

"We're not sure. Jina decided to alter some of the plans because we didn't have the right watch. The spare one went to Alicia..." Darin's voice trailed off.

"We know what happened," Tucker muttered. "We were there. Trust me though, it was a complete misunderstanding."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, her violet eyes clearly annoyed. "If you want to blame anyone, blame Vlad Masters."

Sam wasn't sure if something was wrong with her vision, but she could have sworn that the entire room stiffened at the mention of the villian.

Tucker caught this too. "I take you know the other side of Vlad Masters?"

"Know it? We've lived it," Kelvin sighed. His azure eyes revealed an uncanny amount of anger. "He's the whole reason Alicia's in this mess."

"I heard he was responsible for Conflagration and Lyric..." Sam replied. "It wasn't until about forty-five minutes ago we found out Alicia was involved."

"How...did it happen?" Tucker scratched his head nervously. "Has she told you?"

Darin, Kelvin and Alysa shifted their weight uncomfortably, none of them clearly wanting to answer the question. Sam and Tucker didn't blame them; it was hard to speak of the death of a friend.

Darin finally broke the silence. "Mr. Masters was hospitalized for a rare condition."

"Ecto-acne." Tucker fiddled with his PDA.

"Exactly. You must know more than we thought."

"That's about all we know," Sam shrugged.

Darin nodded. "During his time there, Mr. and Mrs. Raiyn were his assigned Doctor and Nurse. Masters was in the hospital for many years and knew when Alicia was born. He quickly became close friends with Alicia by babysitting her as she got older. The Raiyns had a busy schedule, so Alicia would come in at the same time everyday and they would play until one of her parents finished their shift."

"One day Mrs. Raiyn's shift moved up a couple of hours," Alysa continued, her eyes downcast. "That was the day everything went downhill..."

* * *

Like I said, this is half of the chapter. The flashback will appear after 5 reviews.

Is that hard? Nah, you guys can do it. The chapter is already written, so it will be posted same day I hit five reviews.

Stay tuned!

Lynn


	13. There are Clouds in Heaven

And the fifth review is finally in!!!! -is all smiles-

So, this is just a flashback which means it won't be all that long. Technically, this was supposed to be a part of the previous chapter but...it just wasn't meant to be (blame the confusing amount of documents I can't merge).

Ashley: I'm glad you like it. Here's the next part for you.

angel-phantom-babii: Thanks!

witchdoctor: The cliffie wasn't really needed, no...but it was either that or not hook the reader and make them want to come back. : )

I'm not a member: I'm working on it. ...by the way, maybe you should become a member. XD

Neither am I: ...I take you read the reviews before submitting your own, or you're the same person as above. ...don't flip too hard, I wouldn't want you to get hurt.

And, without further adue (sp?), you may read.

_

* * *

_

_Vlad turned around, fear permantently enscribed upon his face. _

_He almost wished he hadn't. _

_Sprawled upon the ground was little Alicia. Her once vivid eyes were now shut and locked in a pained expression. A small trail of smoking whispered into the air._

_Butterbuscuits. He had HIT HER! _

_Immediately, Vlad swooped to the ground and returned to his human form. Tears began to well in his eyes as he carefully lifted the girls small frame into his arms. Alicia..._

_She was his only light, and he had hurt her in his rampage over his darkness. He had pierced his own heart, and each look at the limp child dug the blade further into his soul. He was in such shock, he didn't notice when Dr. Raiyn rushed in and rush Alicia to another room, shouting orders in every direction. Vlad didn't even notice Nurse Raiyn shaking his shoulders, trying to figure out what had happened to her child. It wasn't until she herself was out of hysteria that she realized Vlad needed to be back in his hospital bed. _

_Two days later found Alicia in a coma and Vlad in his hospital bed, pouring over the days events. _

Jack.

Coma.

New Family with Maddie.

May not wake up.

When can I be released?

My fault.

Not anytime soon.

_A week into Alicia's coma, Vlad finally gathered the wits to change back to his ghost form. He hadn't transformed since he had hit Alicia, but he felt he needed to clear his overactive mind through a flight. First though, he made sure to stop by Alicia's room on the third floor. _

_It was the first time he had seen her in her comatose state. The poor girl had wires hooked everywhere and was breathing through a tube. Something stirred in the man's heart. There was an overwhelming sadness for his friend, but at the same time..._

_...at the same time, he was marveling at how powerful his ghostly state really was. If it could send a child into a coma, what other possibilities existed? _

_His musings were interupted by a voice. At first, Vlad thought that maybe someone had walked into the room, but the door hadn't opened. A flash of white appeared to his right._

_A small angel sat on the edge of Alicia's bed, pouring out her heart. The song that flowed was majestic; it tickled Vlad's ears and relaxed him. Nothing had moved him like this before, not even Maddie. This song, the angel's song, could only be described as heavenly. _

_"What song are you singing, child?" Vlad asked the tiny angel. _

_To his suprise, when the angel turned to him, he recognized the face immediately. "Alicia?!" _

_Alicia gave a saddened smile. "My song? It doesn't have a title..." She turned away, a tear forming in her eye. "If it did though, it might be Sadness or Sorrow." There was a sniffling sound. _

_"Are you alright? What happened Alicia?" Vlad questioned, a darkening feeling surrounding him. Had she died?_

_A tear trickled down her face that confirmed his guess. Murderer, his thoughts rang out. _

_"I...I...there was a light and I was in the clouds." So there are clouds in Heaven, Vlad thought. "There was a man. He smiled at me and gave me a hug. He had two holes in his hands, and when I asked him what they were, he smiled softly and kissed me. I asked if he would sing with me. He gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen and told me I was to be called Lyric." A small smile spread across her face. _

_"We sang and sang. I liked it alot. He stopped though and told me I had to go. I didn't want go." Lyric's smile disappeared and the tears began to fall. "I wanted to sing again. But he told me it wasn't the time, like Mommy tells me sometimes." Overwhelmed, Lyric flew into Vlad's arms. Suprised, he paused a moment before returning her hug. _

_"He sent me back...he sent me away from him and said I needed to be down here for awhile. But I don't know what to do! That's me lying on the bed, but I can't get back. I can't go see Mommy, 'cause she would be mad I wasn't wearing the angel outfit she gave me. Vladdy, what should I do?"_

_Vlad looked down into the heart-wrenching gray (wait- GRAY?) eyes of Alicia Raiyn, now Lyric, the angel denied Heaven. How was he supposed to help her? He owed it to her, that was for sure. But how? ...maybe if he was a ghost hybrid, there would be a way to make her an angel-hybrid. How did he become one? A large burst of ectoplasmic energy, hmm? _

_What effect would it have on her? Would another personality be created? Maybe one he could control? Control...power...riches..._

_"Don't worry," he smiled through his vampirical teeth. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

_

Five reviews gets the next chapter.


	14. Birth of the Flame

Sorry that took so long guys. School is hectic. Blah. Enjoy the continuation of the flashback. Next chapter I'll get back to the battle at hand.  
Not to mention that eventually, Vlad is going to have to pay the piper.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vlad in this chapter. BACK OFF EVERY OTHER CHARACTER! They are mine.

_

* * *

_

_Nurse Sydney wipped damp eye with her moist hankerchief. Her chocolate eyes, chocked full of sadness, could not keep the tears within. Vlad tried to put on his best heart-broken look as the nurse sat beside him, checking his pulse. He wondered if she should check her own. Truth be told, her pale skin and baggy eyes made her look worse then his condition._

_And thus, a sickness of the heart is greater than the sickness of the body, Vlad mused._

_(AN: The irony of the above statement kills me)_

_"What's troubling you dear?" he asked. It was most likely about Alicia._

_"It's about Alicia," Nurse Raiyn said. Ah, so he was right. Of course._

_"We're um..." her eues blinked rapidly with a reluctance to let the words fall from her lips, giving them a shot for reality. "We're not sure if Alicia's going to make it. Her brain activity is decreasing and so is her heart rate."_

_That would explain the woman's concern. Concern? No, that's an understantement. Worry. Greif. Distraughtness. Is distraughtness a word?_

_These were the thoughts running through Vlad's mind as his nurse confessed her troubles._

_It dawned on him that he wasn't being very sympathetic. Why should he be? Tonight he was going to go through with the first phase of his plan. By morning, Alicia would be fine and Sydney would be so thankful and that look of melancoly she wore would disappear._

_Melancoly. That's another word that described her._

_

* * *

_

_As the nightly fog rolled in, Nurse Sydney check on Vlad Masters for the final time on her shift._

_Her rustled brown bangs fell over her eyes as she opend the door. Readjusting the objects hindering her view, she saw the bulky form of Mr. Masters, back to her and sleeping peacefully._

_Her shift was over._

_Within minutes she was by Alicia's side, gazing longingly at her daughter. Ten silent minutes later, Nurse Raiyn left the room and two figures appeared._

_Young Alicia's limp body was gently lifted and flown out of the window. Moments later, it was strapped to a tabl i nthe middle of a make-shift lab Vlad had created. Glowing lights flickered, rapidly relaying a myriad of information. In the middle of the room sat the table upon which the comatose child lay, contained withing a sphere of glass. A tube ran from the top of the glass to the computer, which gave readouts of chemical levels._

_It had taken Vlad three nights of inconspicuously "borrowing money" from banks to afford the materials before him. Soon the nights of so many close calls would be worth it._

_With Alicia belted to the table, Vlad began to type on a computer. His ghostly aura lit the keys in the ultraviolet light._

_Checmicals balanced._

_Ectoplasm levels stable._

_Electricity running at full power._

_The child's vital signs confirmed she was still in a coma. But not for much longer, though Vlad. With a final tap of the buttons he turned around to the quiet figure patiently waiting in a chair._

_"Are you ready, dearest?" he asked, supressing a demented grin._

_Lyric looked up, a half-smile forcefully given. "Yes."_

_"Then go ahead and enter the chamber. You'll need to be touching you real hand when I push the button, okay?"_

_The angel nodded, and with a ruffle of her magnificent wings, she opened the door to the sphere and shut herself in/ Without hesitation she placed her hand upon her still form. Her eyes turned to Vlad._

_The elder halfa turned to the controls. His fingers quickly reached the activation button. With a final push, he would create (hopefully) an entirely new species. Would it work? There was never a gaurentee with ectoplasm. It was a highly unreliable substance with a knack for unseen side effects._

_It would work. There was no other way._

_But just in case, he took one last look at his little friend. A final memory if the experiment didn't work. To his suprise, she was kneeling in prayer._

_She was praying? Why would she pray to the One who had denied her heaven? Ah well, that was her problem._

_Vlad pushed the button._

_Electricity and ectoplasm melted together as they rushed through the tube leading towards the child. Everything was running smoothly._

_Without warning, the mixture burst into flames. An ear-piercing scream rangout and all the power in the room vanished._

_...silence..._

_Vlad opened his eyes and grinned widely as he gazed upon the sole light source._

_It had worked._

_Now only to see how far he could take this._

_

* * *

_

_It had been a week since Alicia had made her "miraculous" recovery. She had awoken refreshed and in perfect health. The only sign of abnormalty was a slight green tint to her blood. It was everntually written off as an overdose of vegetables in the weeks before her "incident"._

_Nevertheless, her parents had yet to let the child from their arms, despite their hectic work schedule. Eventually time caught up and Vlad found himself watching cartoons with his young friend again. This time though, she didn't ask him to read her books as much._

_She would ask if they could go flying._

_And after the 3:30 nurse left, they would soar to the sky and play. Or in Vlad's terms: train._

_The two were never caught. Spectators occasionally reported two blurs streaking across the sky, but the police dismissed the sightings._

_It never crossed anyones ming that the rumors might be connected with the string of robberies in the area._

_

* * *

_

5 is our magic number!


	15. Last Chance

I know its...late...very late. But this is what I could manage between homework, school, work, and Dad trying to make me get another job. DX R&R please.

Disclaimer: sarcastic tone Yes, I own Danny Phantom. And all characters from the show. Sue me.

* * *

"Vlad did that?" Sam's face was frozen, mirroring Tucker's.

Kelvin nodded, angry, "Eventually Alicia's parents found out and moved across the street to get away. It didn't help because by that time he was a millionare and could find anyone by flashing a little dough."

"How do you guys find out?" Tucker asked.

"The same way the Raiyn's did," Alysa scowled, her soft features turning hard. "In the middle of her birthday party, Ghost Freak of the year shows his face and ruined the event."

"That's terrible," Sam said softly. "You designed the watch to stop the transformation, didn't you?"

Jina walked into the room, tired. "I built it, and we never had an incident until one night Alicia took it off. The city almost burned to the ground."

Darin stood up, "Were you able to use my watch?"

"Yes...and no," Jina frowned. "The good news is that this watch will block the signal like the others. And it's specifically designed to repel Conflagration's signature."

Kelvin winced. "The bad news?"

"It's activated manually and will let the personality it activates on have total control. Meaning Alicia would be able to repress her...less pleasent side say she was in control at the time. The bad news is that we can only put it on when Alicia or Lyric are in control." Jina sighed as she looked at the watch in her hand. "It's the best I could do."

"Let's do it then," Sam declared as she stood up. "This time, I'm driving the SS."

* * *

At the moment, Danny was mad. For the past few hours, he had been sparring with this chaotic creature whose stamina amazed him. Every attack he used was immediately countered. It shouldn't have come as a suprise to the ghost; the girl had been trained by Plasmius. He wondered if because she had indeed been trained by Plasmius, shouldn't she have been easy?

In reality, she was just another antagonist with flames everywhere on her body. Danny had beaten others like that before. Ember, the Fright Knight. Heck, even his older, future self had fire for hair. If he defeated all of those evil-doers, why was he having issues with one little kid?

Answer?

...she wasn't a ghost? Danny had no idea. All he was sure of was that in the past five hours, he had taken three breaks for water (and to clear his lungs of the rising smoke), stopped five buildings from collapsing upon pedestrians or reporters who had idiotically drifited to the scene, almost fainted twice, and had to stop his parents from "helping" four times.

In small terms, he needed a break.

"Aw, is my dolly tired yet?" the demon in front of him asked with false innocence. "Maybe Mommy needs to put you down for a nap."

And then there was the nick-name she had given him. "Dolly", like Danny was just her playtoy. Growling, his eyes flashed. He was too angry to give a witty comeback.

Where were Sam and Tuck-

A loud shout interrupted his thoughts and he wearily turned to the direction it originated from. On the sidewalk stood Sam, Tucker, Alysa...and some other people. Who were they?

"Danny!" Sam's violet eyes locked on with his in urgency. "Here! Quick!"

Danny noticed that a watch in Sam's fist glittered with the sun. In a graceful flip, he landed beside her and took the item in her hand. "Finally, some good news." A weight suddenly lifted from his charred, tired face.

"It's not the same though Phantom. You need to put it on when Conflagration isn't in control," Alysa warned. The tone of her voice relayed the urgency of the request to Danny. So maybe this wasn't all that great of news. Now he had to figure out how to change her back to another form.

How had he done that before? The first time, he knocked her to the ground from high up. Recently, Lyric had been able to momentarily take control when he managed to lure her to a water basin. The child wouldn't fall for that tactic again though. If there was one thing he knew about kids, it was that they learned fast.

Falling was the best option. "Got it. I'll be back." In a heroic leap, he took to the sky. Multiple sets of eyes tracked his blurred form as it drew near to the flaming enferno above the city.

It was their last chance.


End file.
